Kämpfe haben kein Ende
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Fortsetzung"Die Erlösung der Schlange".Das Mädchen ist wieder aufgetaucht.Das Geheimnis um Tamara ist gelüftet.Welche Gefahr kommt auf die Freunde zu?Werden Ron und Hermine alles erfahren?Überleben alle? ch.13 up!RR
1. Die Neue

_So, hier ist nun doch noch die Fortsetzung zu "Die Erlösung der Schlange" (hieß vorher "Der letzte Kampf"!). Solltet ihr vorher lesen. Ist nur ein Kapitel, zu dem ihr natürlcih auch noch Reviews abgeben könnt._

_ Viel Spaß und RR!!_

_Disclaimer: Wisst ihr eh!_

__

* * *

**Kämpfe haben kein Ende**

Die Neue

  
  
Harry Potter saß in einem Abteil im Hogwarts Express und wartete auf seine beiden besten Freunde. Die letzten beiden Ferienwochen verbrachte er in Godric's Hollow, wo er jetzt wohnen durfte. Er ist 17 geworden und war somit volljährig.  
  
Während er wartete dachte er noch einmal an die Ferien zurück. Viel war geschehen. Während der Orden gegen Todesser um die Winkelgasse kämpfte duellierte er sich mit Voldemort. Er hat ihn sogar besiegt, doch dies verdankte er jemandem. Jemandem, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Es war ein junges Mädchen gewesen, dass plötzlich auftauchte und sein schlechtes Gewissen beseitigte.  
  
Das Quitschen der Abteiltür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Kaum dass er sich versah, befand sich sein Gesicht auch schon in vielen lockigen Haaren, die er als die seiner besten Freundin Hermine ausmachte.  
  
„Hallo Harry, es tut mir ja so leid, dass ich dich nicht besuchen kommen konnte. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine sofort aufgeregt.

„Danke, mir geht es gut. Ist nicht schlimm, dass du nicht kamst. Hi Ron.", antwortete Harry.  
  
Ron der bis dahin noch gar nichts gesagt hatte erwiderte den Gruß und und setzte sich dann neben _seine_ Freundin Hermine gegenüber von Harry.  
  
Kurz danach ging wieder die Tür auf. In der Tür stand ein Mädchen, etwa 17 Jahre alt.

„Hi, ist hier noch Platz?", fragte sie.

„Ja klar, komm rein. Bist du neu?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich wurde bisher zu Hause unterrichtet. Das Utz-Jahr mach ich aber mit. Außerdem habe ich niemanden mehr, der mir etwas beibringt.", antwortete sie. Man sah kurz Trauer in ihren grasgrünen Augen aufblitzen.  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Lehrer?", fragte Ron etwas unsensibel. Von Harry und Hermine bekam er nur einen bösen Blick, den er allerdings nicht sah. Die beiden anderen konnten sich denken was passiert war.  
  
„Voldemort!", sagte sie nur.  
  
Da sie immer noch stand, ging sie nun ein Stück weiter ins Abteil um sich neben Harry niederzulassen. Nun betrachtete er sie genauer.  
  
Sie trug einen schwarzen, wadenlangen Kapuzenmantel. Schwarze Turnschuhe, schwarze, weite Hüfthose und schwarzes Shirt. Alles war in schwarz und seltsamerweise waren es pure Muggelklamotten. Außerdem hatte sie dunkelbraune, schulterlange, gestufte Haare mit roten Stränchen. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls schwarz geschminkt und sie trug scheinbar eine große Kette unter ihrem Shirt versteckt. Sie war hübsch fand er. Ihr Gesicht erinnerte Harry an irgendjemanden, konnte aber nicht sagen an wen.  
  
„Wie heißt ihr eigendlich? Du bist Harry Potter nehme ich mal an und du bist ein Weasly, oder?", fragte plötzlich das Mädchen.  
  
Harry nickte.

„Ja, ich bin Ronald Wealsy. Aber alle nennen mich Ron.".

„Und ich bin Hermine Granger. Wer bist du denn nun?".

„Oh, sorry. Ich bin Tamara Harveys. Ich komme jetzt in die 7. und ihr?", antwortete Tamara. „Auch", sagte Hermine „Was meinst du in welches Haus du kommst?"

„Naja, weiß ich nicht. Nach Gryffindor würde ich ganz gerne. Für Ravenclaw bin ich wohl zu faul, Hufflepuff...naja..keine Ahnung. Slytherin würde auch zu mir passen.".  
  
Die drei sahen sie geschockt an.  
  
Tamara jedoch grinste nur und sagte:"Neenee, keine Vorurteile. Seid mal ein bisschen toleranter. Nicht alle Slytherins sind schlecht, nur weil es viele waren. Auch nicht alle Gryffindors sind gut, wenn man mal an Petigrew denkt.".  
  
Die drei Gryffindors nickten. Schließlich war die Feindschaft sowieso nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch vor einigen Jahren.  
  
Den Rest der Zugfahrt unterhielten sie sich noch über Gott und die Welt. Mit Tamara konnte man echt über jedes Thema reden. Qudditch, Bücher oder Voldemort. Oft wurde bei alten Erzählungen laut gelacht und Tamara schüttete Cola (Ja, sowas kennt sie) auf den Sitz gegenüber. Sie erklärte, wenn sie lacht sei sie sehr ungeschicklich. Merkwürdiger Weise erfuhren sie nicht viel über sie, jedoch beließen sie es auch dabei.  
  
Wieder ertönten laute Lacher aus einem Abteil im Hogwarts Express. Sie lachten darüber, wie die Neue gerade Malfoy platt gemacht hat.  
  
„Wenn's dich stört, dass wir cooler sind als du, dann geh um die Ecke und heul!", hatte sie gesagt.

Draco Malfoy gingen dann wohl die Argumente aus und er zog mit rosa Wangen ab.

Als man Tamara aber daurauf hinwies, dass sie sich gerade einen Feind gemacht hatte meinte sie nur mit etwas schneidender Stimme:

"Sollen sie mich hassen, solang sie mich fürchten.".

Das jagte erstmal jedem einen Schauer über den Rücken wurde dann aber als Scherz abgetan.

Doch Harry konnte Auras sehen, er wusste dass man das neue Mädchen doch fürchten sollte.

* * *

_Jo, erstmal der Anfang. Wenns euch bishierher gefällt schreib ich weiter. Ich weiß nämlich nicht ob ich längere Stories zu Stande bringe..._

_Übrigen will ich mich dann hier mal für die Reviews bedanken, die ich bei "Die Erlösung der Schlange" bekommen habe. Danke!_


	2. Schule

Weil mehrere (2 :((( ) weitere Kapitel wollten, solls auch eins geben. Achja, sagt mir bitte ob Tamara zu Mary Sue-haft geworden ist! Wollte ich nämlich eigendlich nicht, ist aber manchmal schwerer als man denkt, wenn das so eine geheimnisvolle Person ist .

Naja, lest mal schön! Achja, is überarbeitet!

* * *

2. Kapitel  
  
„Tamara Lilyana Harveys", rief McGonagall.  
  
Die Aufgerufene setzte sich auf den 3-Beinigen Stuhl während Harry, Ron und Hermine, die mit Tamara bereits Freundschaft geschlossen hatten gespannt das Ergebnis erwarteten.  
  
Sie hatte den Hut bestimmt eine viertel Stunde aufgehabt, bis er sich dazu entschieden hatte sie nach Gryffindor zu schicken und nicht nach Slytherin.  
  
Fröhlich ging sie zum Tisch der Gryffindors und wurde schon mit Fragen bombadiert.  
  
Das Bombardement ging zum Glück nicht lange, da sich Dumbledore erhob um seine alljährige Rede zu halten.

* * *

„Juhu, das Haus gehört endlich offiziell mir!", jubelten zwei Stimmen am Tisch der Gryffindors morgens um halb neun.  
  
Tamara und Harry sahen sich an und prusteten los.  
  
Ron fragte völlig verdattert:"Wie jetzt?".  
  
„Das Haus meiner Großmutter gehört jetzt gaaaaanz offiziel mir.", antwortete Tamara.  
  
„Und mir das Haus meiner Eltern.", gab Harry kund.  
  
„Achso, du hast auch ein Haus geerbt. Das ist klasse.", verstand nun auch Ron.  
  
„Hey Leute, wir sollten los, wir haben doch jetzt Zaubertränke.", alamierte Hermine.  
  
In Zaubertränke hatten sie ja jetzt einen neuen Lehrer. Der war allerdings nicht wirklich besser als Snape. Er bevorzugte zwar kein Haus, war aber einfach gemein. Auch er hatte in Neville Longbottom ein Opfer gefunden. 

Professor Xander war ein sehr großer, athletisch wirkender Mann. Er hatte hüftlange zum Zopfgebundene schwarze Haare, die mehrer graue Stränen aufwiesen. Seine Augen waren stahlblau.

Harry fragte sich oft, ob jeder Zaubertränkelehrer so Fledermausartig aussieht.

* * *

„Ah, die Neue. Ich hoffe doch sie sind nicht auch so ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie andere hier.", begrüßte Xander die Klasse.  
  
Tamara warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu. Xander drehte sich um und fragte mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt:  
  
"Was bezweckt der Vielsafttrank, Miss Harveys?"  
  
„Er ist dazu da, sich in eine andere beliebige Person verwandeln zukönnen. Dazu braucht man aber ein Stück, zum Beispiel ein Haar der Person, in die man sich verwandeln will. Die Verwandlung bleibt eine Stunde bestehen. Man sollte allerdings nicht versuchen sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln."  
  
Xander gab sich wohl damit zufrieden, auch wenn er keine Punkte vergab. Den Rest der Stunde braute die Klasse noch einen sehr komplexen Heiltrank, den nur Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermine natürlich und Tamara hinbekamen.  
  
Dann wurden noch einige Punkte, wegen Niesens abgezogen und die Klassen verließen verärgert den Kerker.  
  
„Was ein Arschloch! Ist doch nicht zufassen wie diese zugroßgeratene, halbgraue Fledermaus Neville drangsaliert.", regte sich Tamara auf.  
  
„Glaub mir, wir sind da alle einer Meinung mir dir...sogar die Slyths!", stimmte Harry zu.

* * *

Nach einem Monat hatte sich Tamara schon voll und ganz in Hogwarts eingelebt. Sie ist als Jägerin ins Quidditch-Team gekommen und bewies im Unterricht, bis auf Geschichte der Zauberei und Astronomie großes Wissen und Können.

* * *

„Geehrte Schüler und Schülerinnen", fing Dumbledore nach einem Abendessen im Oktober an, „An Helloween wird es in diesem Jahr einen Ball geben.", Die Halle tobte, "Jedoch keinen normalen. Jeder wird sich einen Partner suchen, mit dem er zum Ball gehen möchte. Außerdem soll sich jeder verkleiden.", die Schüler sahen etwas geschockt aus, was Albus schmunzeln ließ, "Die Paare, sollen jeweils zueinanderpassende Kostüme tragen. Am Schluss wird dann das Paar mit dem Schönsten Kostümen von den Schülern ausgewählt und bekommt einen Gewinn.", damit setzte sich der alte Schulleiter wieder und begann zu essen.  
  
Niemand war sich wohl so sicher, was er von der Idee des Direktors halten sollte, aber drücken konnte sich bestimmt keiner.  
  
Hermine und Tamara allerdings fanden diese Idee wohl grandios. Sie überlegten schon, was sie anziehen sollten.  
  
Hermine war sogar so begeistert, dass sie ganz untratitionell Ron fragte, ob er mit ihr zum Ball gehen will. Die Antwort war natürlich ‚Ja'.  
  
Währenddessen war Harry total in Gedanken versunken.  
  
‚Soll ich sie fragen? Was ist wenn sie nein sagt? Ich kenne sie doch eigendlich noch gar nicht so lange...'  
  
Er schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
„Magst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?", fragte eine kleine blonde Erstklässlerin.  
  
„Äh...tut mir leid, aber...ehm...nein....Guck mal ob jemand aus deinen Jahrgang mit dir gehen möchte, ok.", antwortete er so nett wie möglich.  
  
Das Mädchen nahm es gut auf und ging zurück zu ihrer Klasse.

* * *

„Warum fragst du sie denn nicht einfach. Komm schon! Du erlegst Vo..Vo..Voldemort, aber schaffst es nicht ein Mädchen auf einen Ball einzuladen?", fragte Ron schockiert, als sie abends im Jungenschlafsaal saßen. Er dachte, dass Harry diese Scham abgelegt hätte.  
  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht. Ich meine wir kennen uns doch noch gar nicht so lange. Aber irgendwie hab ich bei ihr ja schon so ein komisches Gefühl. Als ob ich sie schon länger kenne. Ach man...ich schaff das schon.", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Naa daaann aaabaaa baaald, büüddöö!", gähnte Ron und sank schnarchend in sein Kissen.

* * *

„Ich würde warten, bis er dich fragt. Es ist doch noch Zeit.", sagte Hermine zu ihrer Freundin.  
  
„Und was ist wenn er gar nicht will?", fragte diese darauf.  
  
„Warte einfach ab!"  
  
„Naaajuuut", und sie fiel in das Land der Träume. Oder besser gesagt der Alpträume.  
  
Harry konnte in dieser Nacht auch nicht gut schlafen. Er warf sich in seinem Bett hin und her.  
  
_Roter Nebel._

_ Blutroter Nebel. _

_Schwarze Schatten. _

_Pechschwarze Schatten. _

_Ein Dämon!  
_  
Der Junge, der lebt wachte schweißgebadet auf. Dieser Traum war merkwürdig. Sehr merkwürdig. Er kam ihm wie kein normaler Traum vor. Harry bemerkte, dass er nun nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, er zu wach. So machte er sich nur in Boxershorts gekleidet auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Auf der hälfte der Treppe blieb er aber wie versteinert stehen und lief knallrot an, denn da unten auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin, saß schon jemand....

* * *

Ein Review würd ich jetzt suppalübb finden (Beim letzten hab ich nur zwei bekommen.....das is wirklich demotivierend.....ich geb mir doch mühe mal was langes zu schreiben...kann ich auch abrechen hoil 


	3. Träume und Treffen in der Nacht

Danke, dass nun doch noch für mein Verhältnis viele Reviews ihren Weg zu mir gefunden haben! Danke, danke an alle...fühlt euch geknuddelt.

**Laser-jet:** Nach diesem Kapitel wirst du dich bestätigt fühlen

* * *

**3.Kapitel  
**  
Da saß Tamara. Nur gekleidet in ein übergroßes T-Shirt, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie gerade tief in sich gekehrt, doch das war sie öfters, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.  
  
Obwohl Harry kein Geräusch gemacht hat wandt sie sich ihm zu.  
  
„Harry, warum schläfst du nicht? Komm doch her.", sagte sie.  
  
Sie grinste breit und warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu als sie bemerkte, dass Harry nur Boxer anhatte, was ihn erneut erröten ließ.  
  
Etwas verschüchtert ließ er sich nun neben ihr nieder und antwortete auf ihre Frage.  
  
„Ich hatte nur einen merkwürdigen Traum. Jetzt bin ich irgendwie zu wach um wieder einzuschlafen.".  
  
„Darf ich fragen, was du geträumt hast?"  
  
„Naja, ich sag ja, war merkwürdig. Ich war in einem roten Nebel in dem lauter schwarze Schatten umherflogen. Dann kam ein Dämon, der echt höllisch aussah und hat das irgendwie alles verschlungen. Dann bin ich halt aufgewacht.", erzählte er ihr.  
  
Tamara sah ihn kurz mit einem komischen Blick an, den man aber nicht deuten konnte. Dann sah sie weg und schien nachzudenken.  
  
„Aha", sagte sie dann unvermittelt.  
  
„Was ist los? Warum konntest du eigendlich nicht schlafen?", fragte Harry.  
  
Er fand das Verhalten seiner Freundin ziemlich seltsam.  
  
‚Soll ich es ihm sagen? Naja, er weiß ja nicht was der Traum bedeutet und was es heißt, wenn ich den selben Traum habe. Man...soll ich mich jetzt freuen oder Angst haben? Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es noch dauert...beides. Nein, noch ist die Zeit nicht reif.', dachte Tamara.  
  
„Ich hatte den selben Traum.", sagte sie.  
  
„Oh, meinst du der Traum hat etwas zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja, das hat er. Zwei Bedeutungen. Eine wirst du bald bemerken oder hast es schon. Die andere....naja ich wünschte das würde nie passieren....aber es muss wohl sein und du steckt mitten drin!", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll und etwas böse.  
  
Harry machte schon den Mund auf um zu fragen, was genau das jetzt heißen soll und woher sie das so sicher weiß, ließ es jedoch, weil er bemerkte, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen will. So versuchte er also das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
„Freust du dich auf den Ball?".  
  
Tamara, anscheinend glücklich über den Themawechsel anwortete:"Ja klar! Hast du eigendlich schon eine Partnerin?"  
  
‚Also eigendlich dürfte er noch keine haben, hihi', kicherte sie in sich hinein.  
  
„Ehm....also nein...äh also eigendlich...", stotterte er.  
  
„Du hast sie nur noch nicht gefragt?"  
  
Harry bekam plötzlich ein sehr merkwürdigens Gefühl. Er musste es jetzt tun oder nie. Er war auf einmal gar nicht mehr nervös.  
  
„Tamara, möchtest du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?", fragte er nun nicht mehr schüchtern.  
  
„Jaaa gerne!", antwortete die Gefragte fröhlich, viel ihm um den Hals und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Backe.  
  
Harry, der erst nicht wusste was er tun sollte erwiederte die Umarmung.  
  
„Hem hem."Hörte man sich jemanden hinter ihnen räuspern.  
  
Da stand Ron mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das von einem zum anderen Ohr zu reichen schien. Tamara und Harry ließen sofort peinlich berührt von einander ab und leuchteten wie rote Lampen im Gesicht  
  
„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?", fragte Ron spitzbübisch.  
  
„Wir haben über einen Traum geredet und ich hab jetzt einen Ballpartner!", antwortete Tamara und tänzelte richtung Mädchenschlafsaal

* * *

„Du hast sie wirklich gefragt?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund.  
  
„Ja", anwortete dieser.  
  
„Und du warst nicht schüchtern?"  
  
„Nein"  
  
„Und sie hat ja gesagt?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Sie ist dir um den Hals gefallen?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Hat dir einen Kuss gegeben?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Cool"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Du hast Hasenohren!"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
„Was? Hasenohren???"  
  
„HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
„Mensch Ron!"

* * *

„Er hat dich gefragt?", fragte Hermine währenddessen ihre beste Freundin im Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
„Jup", war die Antwort.  
  
„Hey, das ist toll. Ihr passt echt gut zusammen."  
  
„Hehe"  
  
„Äh  
  
„Hehe"  
  
„Ok"  
  
„Lass uns gehen"  
  
„Ja"

* * *

‚Ob ich Herm erzählen soll, dass Harry mein Seelenparnter ist? Der Traum hat es bestätigt. Achnein, ich behalte es lieber für mich und warte. Muss nur aufpassen dass jetzt Harry nicht meine Gedanken zu lesen bekommt...eieieiei. Die andere Sache erzähle ich allen zusammen irgendwann.'

* * *

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Remus Lupin der VgddK Lehrer die Klasse, „Heute wollen wir, obwohl es eigendlich nicht mehr nötig ist, den Patronus lernen. Wer kann mir etwas über diesen Zauber sagen?"  
  
Sofort schossen vier bekannte Hände und die einiger ehemaliger DA- Mitglieder in die Luft.  
  
„Ms.Granger", forderte Lupin auf.  
  
„Der Patronus wird mit der Formel ‚Expecto Patronum' und einem sehr sehr glücklichen Gedanken heraufbeschworen. Die Form des Patronus ist einzigartig und jeder zeigt ein Tier, zu dem der Zauberer irgendeinen Bezug hat oder zum Charakter passt. Der Patronus-Zauber ist sehr komplex, weswegen er einer der schwersten ist und es lange dauern kann bis man ihn beherrscht. Der Zauber verscheucht Dementoren, in dessen Gegenwart es allerdings noch schwerer ist den Zauber zu wirken.", antwortete Hermine.  
  
„Bitte Professor, ich habe noch etwas hinzuzufügen.", meldete Tamara.  
  
„Ja Ms.Harveys?"  
  
„Es hängt nicht von der größe ab, wie stark der Partonus ist. Normalerweise gibt es nur silber-neblige Partoni. Wenn man aber eine Gruppe bildet und sich an den Händen fasst, kann man mit der Formel ‚Expecto Patronum' auch einen sehr viel größeren, goldenen Patronus heraufbeschwören. Die Form ergibt sich dann aus dem Charakter aller die ihn beschworen haben. Mit diesem goldenen Patronus kann man auch Dämonen zurückschlagen bzw. schwächen. Dementoren sterben durch ihn.", erklärte sie.  
  
„Ja, das ist sehr interessant. Das ist sehr alte Magie, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das jemand weiß. Naja, ich denke eigendlich nicht, dass wir mal einen bösen Dämon über den Weg laufen, jedoch bekommen sie beide 10 Punkte."  
  
Als Lupin sagte, dass sie wohl nie einem Dämon über den Weg laufen würden, verfinsterte sich Tamaras Blick, was aber niemand, bis auf Harry bemerkte.  
  
‚Warum sah sie gerade für so einen kurzen Moment so finster aus?', fragte sich Harry in Gedanken, 'Der Tarum! Die eine Bedeutung! Soll etwa irgendwann ein Dämon kommen, der Tamara gefolgt ist, weil er noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen hat, gegen den ich dann kämpfen soll? Wohl eher nicht.'  
  
Jedoch wusste Harry nicht, dass er mit seine These schon sehr nah an der Wahrheit dran war....schon sehr nahe.  
  
„Alle die einen Patronus können kommen bitte nach vorne!", holte Lupin Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Harry führte seinen Hirsch vor, Hermine den Otter und Ron den Fuchs. Erst jetzt bermerkte Harry, dass auch Tamara nach vorne gekommen ist. Ihre Patronus-Form war ein...  
  
„Das sieht ja aus, wie ein Basilisk.", rief Ron.  
  
Die Slytherins waren sichtlich überrascht.  
  
„Ja, so sieht es aus. Passend zu Gryffindor was?!", sagte Tamara ironisch.  
  
„Nunja, ja. Für alle die vorne waren 20 Punkte. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr bitte alles über den goldenen Patronus auf. Das dürfte interessant sein. Es muss nicht viel sein, aber so viel wie ihr findet. Tschüss.", beendete Lupin sie Stunde.

* * *

Tamara lag nun in ihrem Schlafsaal und dachte an einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.  
  
‚Ob ich eine Chance bei ihm habe? Vielleicht muss Seelenpartnerschaft ja nicht Liebe bedeuten. warum passiert mir das eigendlich? Ich verlieb mich doch sonst nicht, schon gar nicht so schnell...'  
  
Nach weiterem Grübeln sank sie aber in einen tiefen, traumreichen Schlaf.  
  
Zur selben Zeit dachte ein Junge über eine schwarzhaarige nach.  
  
Würde der Junge der lebte jetzt etwa der Junge der liebte werden?

* * *

Ob die beiden zusammenfinden oder ob sie aufgehalten werden erfahrt ihr beim Halloweenball auf den ich euch alle herzlichst einlade. Allerdings herrscht Review-Pflicht! 


	4. Halloweenball und Folgen

_Danke für die Reviews!!! Hier kommt der Halloweenball!_

_

* * *

* * *

_**4.Der Halloweenball**  
  
„Tamy, du musst meine Haare noch machen!", kreischte Hermine etwa eine halbe Stunde bevor sie sich mir Ron treffen würde um auf den Ball zu gehen.  
  
„Jaja, ich komme ja schon. Wo ist das Haarspray?".  
  
„Hier ist es.", antwortete Lavender.  
  
„Danke Lav!". Tamara stürzte auf Hermine zu um ihr noch ihre altertümliche Turmfrisur etwas zu festigen.  
  
Hermine und Ron würden als verspinnenwebte, staubige Schlossgespenster gehen. Tamara hatte beim vorigen Hogsmeadewochenende viel schwarzen Stoff gekauft, woraus sie ihres und Harrys Kostüm schneiderte.

* * *

„Endlich geschafft!", Harry seufzte und sah stolz in den Spiegel, nachdem er es endlich schaffte seine Haare streng nach hinten zu gelen.  
  
„Und, wie sehen wir aus?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ich würde sagen....GRUHUHUSEEELIIIG!", antwortete Harry mit wedelnden Armen.  
  
„Bereit?"  
  
„Bereit!"  
  
So machten sich die beiden Jungs auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum um auf ihre Partnerinnen bzw. Freundinnen zu warten.  
  
Als erstes kam Hermine herunter.  
  
Sie hatte ein langes, breites, staubighellblaues Kleid an, dass in die Barrockzeit passte. Ihre Haare waren weiß und streng hochgesteckt. Außerdem hatte sie einen kleinen Sonnenschirm dabei.  
  
Ron hielt ihr elegant den Arm hin.  
  
Dann kam...ja...dann kam ein Vampir die Treppen hinunter. Tamara hatte einen kurzen, fransigen, schwarzen Rock an, schwarze Stiefel, einen schwarzes Top, das nur einen Träger hatte und einen hochkragigen ebenso schwarzen Umhang an. Ihre Haare hat sie sich auch schwarz gefärbt. Als sie den Mund öffnete sah man zwei spitze Eckzähne. Wie bei Harry war ihr Gesicht weiß gepudert. _(Zu Harry wär noch was zu sagen. Er trägt seit den Sommerferien nach den 5 Schuljahr Kontaktlinsen. Eine Brille wäre in Duellen ja sehr hinderlich und sähe an einen Vampir kacke aus)  
_  
Harry war auch ganz in schwarz. Eine Anzugshose, ein Hemd und einen ähnlichen Umhang wie Tamara hatte er an.  
  
Als sie in die große Halle kamen, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Es sah alles noch atemberaubender aus als sonst. Die Kürbisse waren noch größer, es flogen noch mehr Fledermäuse herum und Skelette verteilten Getränke. Überall hingen Spinnenweben und Girlanden. Die Schicksalsschwestern machten die Musik.  
  
Alle tanzten bis zum Umfallen, genemigten sich etwas zu essen und tanzten wieder.  
  
Harry saß gerade am Tisch nachdem er feststellte, dass Tamara eine super tänzerin war und einfach sexy aussah, er ist von Seamus abgelöst worden, und überlegte was er tun sollte. Er wusste er müsste etwas tun, jedoch hatte er Angst damit die Freundschaft zu zerstören. War er nicht zu schnell damit? Allerdings hatte er die Blicke von ihr wohl bemerkt. Er beobachte Hermine und Ron wie sie sich küssten.  
  
„Na Harry was ist los? So in Gedanken?", riss ihn eine weibliche Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Kommst du kurz mit mir raus?", fragte er.  
  
„Klar".  
  
Draußen angekommen setzten sich Harry und Tamara auf eine Bank.  
  
„Brrr....es ist schon ziemlich kühl". Bibberte Tamara.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rutschte Harry näher an sie und legte einen Arm um sie. Als er bemerkte was er getan hat wurde er rot, ebenso wie Tamara, allerdings hörte sie auf zu zittern.  
  
„Tamara....es ist so....ich muss dir was sagen....", stotterte er.  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen und plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder sicher.  
  
„Also naja, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt", gab er zu.  
  
Stille.  
  
„Ich kann es verstehen, wenn das jetzt überraschend kommt...wir kennen uns ja auch noch nicht so lange abe..."  
  
Sie erstickte seine Worte mit einen sanften Kuss direkt auf den Mund. Der Kuss wurde langsam immer leidenschaftlicher, bis sie sich irgendwann schweratment voneinander lösten.  
  
„Wow"sagte Tamara.  
  
„Ja wow...ehm heißt das jetzt....?", fragte Harry wieder etwas schüchtern.  
  
Sie nickte nur.  
  
„Lass uns wieder rein gehen", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
So gingen sie Hand in Hand wieder zurück. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zur Bekanntgabe der gewinner. Hermine sah sie händchenhalten und lächelte.  
  
„Auf dem dritten Platz sind", ertönte die Stimme des Schulleiters, der heute ein violettes Gewandt mit Spinnen und Netzen darauf anhatte,"Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood in ihren Werwolfkostümen".  
  
Die beiden gingen nach vorn und bekamen jeder einen riesigen Korb, voll mit Süßigkeiten.  
  
„Den zweiten Platz machen Ronald Weasly und Hermine Granger als verstaubte Schlossgeister wie sie im Muggelbuche stehen"!  
  
Auch dieses Paar ging nach vorne und bekam eine Urkunde und Süßigkeiten.  
  
„Den ersten Platz haben nach vielem Hin-und-her die beiden Vampire Harry Potter und Tamara Harveys gemacht".  
  
Sie bekamen wie die anderen Pärchen ebenfalls Applaus und gingen nach vorne. Dort bekamen sie Urkunden, Süßigkeiten und eine Fledermaus, die herumsurrte wie ein Schnatz. auch aus.  
  
„Na herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Ron als Harry und Tamara wieder zurückkamen. Harry setzte sich und Tamara auch...Auf seinen Schoß.  
  
Sie plauderten, naschten, tanzten und küssten noch bis Dumbledore den Ball für beendet erklärte. Es war schon sehr spät und alle vier waren sehr Müde.  
  
Jetzt standen nur noch zwei Paare im Gemeintschaftsraum und verabschiedeten sich mit einem innigen Kuss.

* * *

_Warum ist keinem dieser Fehler aufgefallen? Tamara hat dunkelbraune Haare und ich habe im letzten Chapi geschrieben, dass sie schwarze hat. Sorry! Ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paare Revs, sonst versinke ich noch in Depressionen und das wollt ihr bestimmt nicht, oder? Außerdem möchte ich mal richtige Meinungen hören! Ist Tamara zu Mary Sue- haft? Kann man zu gut voraussehen was als nächsten in der FF passiert? Also her mit den geistreichen Kommis, ja! Jeder bekommt auch nen Keks!  
  
Achja TamyDaVampir: Hast schon gemerkt dass Tamara dir bissl ähnlich ist? Das andere Mädel kommt auch irgenwann noch....Obwohl ich denke, dass du diesen einen Hinweis so wie ich dich kenne jetzt schon verstanden hast. _


	5. Tamaras Freunde

_Danke für DAS Review (laser-jet)! Hier is schon das nächste. Ich hab jetzt echt gegen eine Schreibblockade ankämpfen müssen. Ihr habt mich total demotiviert! Hab dann halt jetzt schon Tamaras „Freunde"mitreingebracht._

* * *

**5.Kapitel  
**  
„WAAAS??? Oh nein!!", hörte man Tamara durch den Gemeintschaftsraum tönen.  
  
Harry war sofort bei ihr als er den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hörte. Hermine und Ron lauschten auch auf, so wie eigendlich alle die Tamaras Schrei hörten.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich habe gerade eine Eule erhalten. Phill ist gestorben. Er sollte während dem Schuljahr auf mein Haus und meine Tiere aufpassen. Er hatte einen Herzstinfarkt."  
  
„Oh, das tut mir leid. Was passiert jetzt mit deinen Tieren?", Harry nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe.  
  
„Hey, frag doch Dumbledore ob sie her kommen können....vielleicht könnte Hagrid auf sie aufpassen?", schlug Ron vor.  
  
„Ja, sollen wir gleich gehen und ihn fragen?", meinte Hermine.  
  
„Ja ok.", antwortete Tamara, stand auf und ging Richtung des Bildes.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors trösete Harry noch Tamara.

* * *

......hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir das auch noch mit Hagrid absprechen? Ich weiß nicht was sonst mit den Tieren passieren soll.", fragte Tamara ihren Schulleiter.  
  
„Zu erst einmal tut es mir um Phillip Cornwell sehr leid. Aber ja, Ms.Harveys, ich denke, dass das kein Problem ist. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass sie ihre Tiere verlieren. Wir finden eine Lösung. Ihre Idee ist gut. Ich werde Hagrid sofort fragen.", antwortete Dumbledore und ging auf den Kamin zu, in dem kurze Zeit später der Kopf Hagrids erschien.  
  
„Hagrid, wir haben ein Problem. Ms.Harveys hier hat niemanden mehr, der auf ihre Tiere zu Hause aufpasst. Könntest du wohl dafür sorgen, dass zwei Pferde, ein Wolf und eine Schlange irgendwo unterkommen können?", fragte der Direktor.  
  
„Jau klar doch. Wann kommen sie?", antwortete der tierliebe Hagrid.  
  
„Wohl morgn Vormittag. Bereite dich also am Mittag auf Besuch vier junger Leute vor.", schmunzelte er.  
  
„Wird gemacht Herr Direktor, Sir, Chef!", Hagrid sallutierte und verschwand aus den grünen Flammen.  
  
„Danke, Professor!", bedankte sich Tamara.  
  
„Habe ich gern gemacht.", antwortete er mit funkelden Augen.  
  
Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und Hermine, Ron, Harry und Tamara verließen das Büro.

* * *

„Kommt mit.....ich will meine Tiere sehen!!", rief Tamara und rannte aus dem Kerker. Ihre drei Freunde hinterher.  
  
Tamara rannte so schnell sie konnte durch die kalte Novemberluft. Sie vermisste ihre Tiere immer.  
  
„Professor Hagrid! Sind meine Tiere schon da?", rief sie schon von weitem.  
  
„Also erstmal kannst du mich ruhig nur Hagrid nennen und ja sie sind schon da.", antwortete ihr Hagrid mit einen Lächeln.  
  
„Danke, mich können sie...du natürlich Tamara nennen. Und danke schonmal dass sie den vieren Unterschlupf geweheren.....Ich meine du...du gewährst ihnen Unterschlupf."  
  
„Kein Problem, sie stehen da hinten."  
  
„Schatten! Wolke! Blacky! Hallo!", sie lief auf drei ihrer Tiere zu und umarmte jedes.  
  
„Wo ist Viper?", fragte sie dann.  
  
Plötzlich drehte sie sich ruckartik um und blickte auf den Boden. Sie bückte sich und hatte eine schwarze Schlange auf dem Arm.  
  
„Darf ich vorstellen....Schatten der Nacht, Wolke des Himmels, Black Moon und Schwarze Viper." Dabei zeigte sie nacheinander auf ein schwarzes Pferd, ein weißes, einen schwarzen Wolf und die Schlange, die sie noch auf dem Arm hatte.  
  
„Äh....interessante Namen.", meinte Ron.  
  
„Das sind die vollen Namen. Nennt sie einfach nur so wie ich es vorhin getan habe."  
  
„Ok!"  
  
„Das sind wunderschöne Tiere Tamara. Wow!", staunte Hermine.  
  
"Ja fast so schön wie die Besitzerin!", sagte Harry und küsste seine Freundin sanft.  
  
„Hohoho....ihr seit mir ja zwei.", lachte Hagrid und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sine Hütte.  
  
„Sag, müsste Viper nicht Winterschlaf halten?", fragte Hermine, „Was ist das eigendlich für eine Schlange?".  
  
„Es ist eine Magische. Ich ahbe sie mal im wald gefunden. Ich habe nirgens Aufzeichnungen über eine solche Spezies gefunden. Nur bemerkt, dass sie nie Winterschlaf hält, mir Bilder senden kann, wie ich ihr und ziemlich intelligent ist.", antwortete Tamara ihr.  
  
„Bilder senden?", fragte Ron verdutzt.  
  
„Ja, bei Augenkontakt kann ich ihr Gesehens durch Bilder übermitteln, wie sie auch."  
  
„Achso"  
  
Die anderen spielten noch ein weinig mit den Tieren. Hermine war begeistert von Wolke. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr weg. Ron jedoch hatte ein kleines Problem mit Viper.  
  
Irgendwann kurz vor der Ausgangsperre machten sie sich dann aber doch noch auf den Weg in ihre Betten.

* * *

_Ich mache übrigens öfter Zeitsprünge. Jetzt ist es schon Ende November!  
  
Für ein Review bekommt jeder einen imaginären Kuchen nach wahl!_


	6. Der Raum hinter dem Feuer

_Danke dir Laser-jet für das Review!ich hoffe dir hat der Kuchen geschmeckt. Aber es ist wirklich ziemlich deprimierend immer nur ein Review zu bekommen. Dann kann ich falls sie nur Laser lesen will auch per Mail schicken. Also wenn einer liest, dann bitte ich aufrichtig um ein Review, so anstrengend und zeitschindent ist sowas nicht. Am meisten würd ich mich über eine Meinung freuen. Kann natürlich auch negativ sein. Das spornt zum Verbessern an!_  
  
**_Versuche nie besser zu sein als andere, versuche besser zu sein, als du es gestern warst!_  
**

* * *

**6.Kapitel  
**  
Harry und Tamara saßen auf einem Sofa und kuschelten und knutschten.  
  
„Oh Merlin! Ich glaub ihr solltet euch mal nen eigenen Raum suchen.", meinte da plötzlich Parvati Patil.  
  
Die beiden drehten sich zu ihr um und grinsten.  
  
„Das ist ne super Idee...aber kennst du denn einen einsamen Platz?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Nö...sorry".  
  
Als Parvati weg war, meinte Harry.  
  
„Weißt du was...ich guck mal auf die Karte der Rumtreiber."  
  
„Ach ist das diese Karte aus deinem dritten Schuljahr? Du hast doch davon erzählt oder?", fragte Tamara nach.  
  
„Ja, habe ich. Einen Moment.", damit flitze er in seinen Schlafsaal und war nur wenige Sekunden später mit der Karte wieder da. Er aktivierte sie und musterte sie genau.  
  
„Hmm....sieht nicht so aus als hätten die Rumtreiber einen passenden Raum. Es gibt nur die Heulende Hütte, aber das ist zu gefährlich denke ich.", sagte Tamara, nachdem sie sich alles angesehen hatte,  
  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Der Raum der Wünsche ist auch nicht gut. Es muss einer sein, den nur wir kennen.  
  
„Raum der Wünsche?", fragte die Braunhaarige.  
  
„Ja, in diesem Raum haben wir unsere DA-Treffen veranstaltet. Ich hab dir ja davon erzählt. Man wünscht sich etwas und genau das erscheint in dem Raum. Dobby hat mir den Tip gegeben.", erklärte Harry.  
  
„Dobby hat dir den Tip geben....", sagte Tamara mit einen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ja Dobby. DOBBY! Natürlich. Ich frage ihn, ob er noch einen Raum kennt. Komm mit, wir gehen in die Küche".  
  
Harry griff ihre Hand und schleifte sie hinter sich her bis sie vor einen Bild ankamen mit viel Obst darauf. Unter anderem eine Birne. Harry kitzelte die Brine und sie kicherte. Tamara sah sich das interessiert an. Nach einigen Sekunden gab das Bild den Weg frei und sie betraten die Küche.  
  
Sofort kamen mehrere Hauselfen auf sie zugestürmt.  
  
„Ehm...entschuldigt, ist Dobby da?", fragte Harry.  
  
Unter so vielen langen Nasen und schlabbernden Ohren war es schwer den Gesuchten ausfindig zu machen.  
  
„Hier ist Dobby, Sir, Harry Potter Sir und Missy", ertönte nun eine Harry wohlbekannte Stimme.  
  
„Hallo Dobby, sag, weißt du ob es einen Raum gibt hier im Schloss, den sogut wie niemand kennt?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja, aber sicher doch. Nehmt Dobbys Hände, ich bringe Harry Potter Sir und Missy hin!"  
  
Kaum, dass die beiden sich versahen standen sie in einem mittelgroßen Raum. Es gab eine Fenster-und eine Regalwand. Die Regale waren leer und die Fenster verstaubt. Möbel gab es, bis auf die Regale auch noch nicht.  
  
„Dobby, wohin führt diese Tür?", fragte Tamara, als sie bemerkte, dass an einer der Wände noch eine kleine unscheinbare Holztür eingelassen war.  
  
„Diese Tür führt in ein kleines Badezimmer, Miss.", antwortete Dobby ihr.  
  
„Danke, achja...du kannst mich gerne Tamara nennen.", sie grinste als sie das Gesicht des Hauselfen sah.  
  
„Ohja...das wird Dobby gerne tun. Dobby wird jetzt gehen. Wenn sie beiden noch etwas brauchen, einfach schnipsen und Dobbys Namen sagen. Schon ist Dobby hier. Auf wiedersehen, werter Herr, werte Dame."Verabschiedete sich Dobby.  
  
„Tschüss", sagten die beiden Jugendlichen wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„So ich denke, wir haben eine Menge zu tun....an die Arbeit!", rief Tamara, hob die Hände und schon war aller Staub im Raum weg.  
  
„Wow...ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ohne Zauberstab zaubern kannst.", meinte Harry verblüfft.  
  
„Tja, jetzt weißt du es."  
  
Nun fingen sie an noch das Bad zu entstauben, die Fenster wieder durchsichtig zu machen und die Steine an Boden und Wänden neu zu schleifen. Außerdem entstopften sie das Waschbecken und reparierten die Brause an der Badewanne.  
  
„Puh...hier siehts ja wieder richtig sauber aus...man sind wir gut!", sagte Harry nachdem alles wieder blitzeblank und funktionstüchtig war.  
  
„Ja, aber jetzt brauchen wir noch Möbel. Darf ich die machen? Du kümmerst dich um Kamin und Licht? Innenarchitektur ist eine meiner Leidenschaften.", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen und einem Hauch Elan.  
  
„Ja klar Schatz. Ich denke du hast einen guten Geschmack,.", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Na das werden wir gleich sehen".  
  
So fingen sie an. Harry zauberte zwei Kronleuchter an die Decke, sowie zwei Wandkerzenhalter ins Bad. Den Kamin verzierte er noch etwas und entfachte ihn.  
  
Tamara zauberte ein großes Bett aus fast schwarzem Holz und rotem Baldachin her. Ebenso rote Vorhänge kamen vor die Fenster. Zwei Sessel und einen kleinen Tisch hexte sie noch herbei, sowie einen mittelalterlichen Teppich.  
  
Harry während dessen staunte nur.  
  
„Das sieht klasse aus!"  
  
„Ich weiß", grinste sie.  
  
„Uh....es ist schon spät geworden. Ich denke wir heben uns den Raum auf, oder?", meinte Harry.  
  
„Jaja...."  
  
„Wo ist die Tür???"  
  
Er wollte gerade schon Dobby rufen als Tamara ihn zurückhielt.  
  
„Ich werde das machen..pass auf!"  
  
Harry sah sie nur fragend an, wartete dann aber darauf was sie vorhatte. Sie schloss die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Da ist sie!", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf eines der Regale.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass in dem Regal doch ein einziges Buch stand. Tamara erklärte, dass man es herausziehen müsse um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
„Harry, es gibt kein Passwort..."  
  
„Ok, das mache ich", antwortete er ihr.  
  
Auch er schloss die Augen, streckte die Hand richtung des Buches aus und murmelte etwas.  
  
„So, das Passwort lautet ‚Liebe ist die Magie in Vollendung'!".  
  
„Das ist ein schönes Passwort, auch wenn es ein wenig lang ist. Du bist ja richtig kreativ!", freute sich Tamara und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
  
Harry erwiderte ihn, erst sanft, dann innig und schließlich feurig.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Beiden wieder von einander trennen konnten.  
  
Sie traten durch die Tür und schauten sich ersteinmal um, wo sie denn überhaupt waren. Doch hinter ihnen war keine Tür mehr. Nur noch ein kleines Bild mit einem brennenden Wald drauf.  
  
„Harry, sag mal das Passwort.", bat Tamara.  
  
Harry tat es. Das Bild klappte zur Seite und das Loch dahinter vergrößerte sich. Dann schob sich etwas Hölzernes, was wohl das Regal war zur Seite und man konnte in den Raum sehen.  
  
„Gut, das ist gut...aber wo sind wir?", fragte die Gryffindor.  
  
Harry ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.  
  
„Wir sind unter der Treppe, die zum Astronomieturm führt. Da müssen wir echt aufpassen, wenn wir hierherschleichen. Viele Lehrer halten hier Wache. Besonders Filch.", sagte er.  
  
„Ok....ist zwar ein weiter weg hierher...aber was solls", Tamara zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Harry ging auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und sie versanken wieder, bis sie ein Räuspern vernahemen in einem Kuss voller Liebe. Sie schreckten durch das Räuspern auf, doch es war nur der Kopflose Nick, der sie erwischte.  
  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand. Harry und Tamara machten sich dann auch auf den Weg zum Gemeintschaftsraum.  
  
Unterwegs machten sie noch aus, dass sie Ron und Hermine erstmal nicht von ‚ihrem' Raum erzählen sollten. „Bis zur Einweihung"hatte Tamara gesagt, was Harry stark erröten ließ.  
  
Tamara saß auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte seid sie einschlafen wollte ein so komisches Gefühl. Irgendwas würde heute Nacht passieren, da war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte auch eine Vermutung, was es ist. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.  
  
Die Gefahr hat eine weitere Etappe zu ihrem Ziel geschafft. Wird sie Hogwarts und all ihre Freunde in Gefahr bringen?  
  
Oja....Bald wird sie wieder da sein....

* * *

_Na, das ist doch ein geheimnisvoller mehrdeutiger Schlusssatz....  
Umso mehr Kommis ich krieg, umso schneller seht ihr des Rätsels Lösung....ja nur noch zwei Kapitel....dann wird das Geheimnis gelüftet. Kommt das Mädchen wieder? Welche Gefahr? Welches Geheimnis verbirgt Tamara und was hat das alles mit Harry zutun? Spielen ihre Tiere eine Rolle? Wird sich etwas verändern oder doch nicht? Wer stirbt?_

_Die Antworten kommen bald, wenn es Reviews gibt, hier auf FFnet!  
_


	7. Kälte und Schmerz

_Hi! Danke für die Reviews! Hier das erste mal ein Teil mit POV. Jetzt müsst ihr nimma lange warten, denn bald wird das Geheimnis von Tamara gelüftet._  
  
**Laser-Jet:** _So viele Kapitel krieg ich bestimmt nicht auf die Reihe. Aber es passiert ja noch viel._ _Außerdem ist es mein erster Versuch einer langen Story, vielleicht komm ja mal was richtig langes.... Und dieses mal gibt's für ein Review auch was zu essen. Für dich, weil du immer reviewst, ich hoffe du magst es, meine Spezialität und gleichzeitig Lieblingsessen, Ente mit Süß-Sauersoße.  
  
_**Honigdrache:**_ Danke fürs Review! Viele Grüße von Deutschland nach Schweden!  
  
Für alle anderen gibt's für ein Rev eine Frühlingsrolle! Und die, die nicht reviewen bekommen den Mülleimer über den Kopf gestürzt!_

* * *

**7.Kapitel**  
  
Hermines POV  
  
Ich wurde von lautem Stöhnen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ich setzte mich auf und mein Blick fiel auf das Bett von Tamara. Sie hatte scheinbar einen sehr, sehr schlimmen Traum, denn sie warf sich hin und her, schrie leise auf und hielt krampfhaft ihr Bein. Damit es nicht zu laut wurde, legte ich einen Stillezauber auf ihr Bett. Kurz danach sah es aus als würde sie aus Leibeskräften kreischen. Ich lief zu ihr um sie zu wecken. Ich kam aber nicht an sie heran. Etwas wie eine unsichtbare Wand hielt mich von ihr Fern. Sie hielt sich immer noch ihr Bein und ich bemerkte, dass es Blutüberströmt war. Hatte sie sich selbst verletzt?  
  
Dann warf sie einen Feuerball. Er traf den Baldachin und entflammte ihn. Schnell löschte ich ihn. Ich wollte gerade den Stillezauberaufheben, als ich ein schwaches Leuchten unter ihrem Nachthemd sah. Ein rotes Leuchten. Ein ebenso rotes Licht breitete sich um sie aus. Auch auf ihrer Stirn begann etwas zu Leuchten. Über der linken Augenbraue. Es sah aus wie eine Flamme.  
  
So schnell wie es gekommen war ging es wieder. Die Wand war weg und ich hob den Stillezauber auf.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.  
  
Sie sah mich erst verständnislos an, sah dann an sich herunter und wirkte plötzlich irgendwie gehetzt.  
  
Sie blickte wieder auf.  
  
„Nichts!", sagte sie mit kalter emotionsloser Stimme.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich es, in ihren Augen waren rote Zeichnungen und ihre Haare waren noch gerade eben schwarz und lang. Oder hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet? Ja, ihre Haare sind noch immer fast schwarz, es ist die Dunkelheit im Raum! Jetzt sah sie aber wieder wie immer aus. Fast. Das sonstige Funkeln in ihren Augen war verschwunden. Sie hatte ein Pokerface aufgesetzt.  
  
‚Ich muss mit Harry und Ron sprechen', dachte ich mir.  
  
End of Hermines POV

* * *

  
Am nächsten Abend, während Tamara spazieren war, endete Hermine gerade mit ihrer Erzählung.  
  
Harry hatte ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl bekommen. Als wüsste er was war, konnte es aber nicht begreifen. Ohne Frage Tamara war etwas besonderes. Doch was diese Besonderheit war, konnte er einfach nicht sagen.  
  
„Ist euch schoneinmal aufgefallen, dass sie immer streng darauf achtet, dass man ihre Kette nicht sieht? Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun.", meinte Ron.  
  
„Ja, das kann sein. Ich werde wohl noch mal versuchen mit ihr zu reden...ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen....ich hab vielleicht ne Gänsehaut vorhin bekommen.", sagte Harry und schüttelte sich.  
  
„So hat sie sich echt noch nie benommen. Sie passt im Unterricht nicht auf, wirft jedem so böse Blicke zu, dass man zu Eis gefriert....", fügte Hermine hinzu.  
  
„Ja, sie haben Malfoy immer noch nicht auftauen können. Harry weißt du ob sie auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann?", fragte der Rothaarige.  
  
„Ja kann sie.", antwortete er verstummte aber, da Seamus auf sie zu kam.

* * *

Tamara ritt gerade einige Runden um den See.  
  
‚Shit, das tut immer noch weh. Der hat mir voll ins Bein gehauen'  
  
„Ist ja gut Schatten, mir geht's gut!", das Pferd spürte die besorgnis seines Frauchens.  
  
‚Verflucht! Dieses Biest! Warum muss es mir mein Leben ruiniren? Wäre ich doch lieber nie nach Hogwarts gegangen. Alle sind in Gefahr. Toll gemacht...'  
  
„Hey du Fotze! Ich will meinen Draco wieder haben!", schrie Pansy Parkinson plötzlich und rannte auf sie zu.  
  
„Dann geh hin und lass dich festfrieren, Parkinson!".  
  
„Aaar...du Schlampe! Niemand tut meinem Draci was an!".  
  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass jemand etwas deinem Draciiii antut, solltest du dafür sorgen, dass er seine Aroganz loswird. Sonst muss ich noch dafür sorgen."  
  
Pansy schrie immer noch.  
  
„Komm runter du Potterflittchen!"  
  
Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft. Dieses Wort hörte sie gar nicht gerne. Es war eine Beleidigung gegen sie, gegen die Potters und gegen Harry natürlich. Das ging zu weit.  
  
„Ich? Ich bin doch hier net das Flittchen! Wer hat denn immer diese Arschfreien Miniröcke an?? Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen, du fettes Miststück!", wetterte nun auch Tamara.  
  
Sie sprang von ihrem Schatten (dem Pferd) und schleuderte Pansy einen Blitz zu der ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.  
  
„Mit den kaputten Haaren will dich der Blondie bestimmt nicht mehr.", sagte sie schneident.  
  
„Äährg...was hast du mit mir angestellt, du verfluchte...", weiter kam Pansy nicht, denn schon viel sie steif zu Boden.  
  
Tamara levitierte Parkinson noch bis vor die Tür vom Krankenflügel, um sie dort abzulegen und sich dann auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm zu machen.  
  
„Erfriert sie nicht?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Es war ein kleiner Erstklässler, der Pansy skeptisch betrachtete.  
  
„Nein, dieser Zauber lässt sie nur von Außen gefrieren. Sie spürt nichts und erfriert auch nicht.", erklärte sie ihm halbherzig und ging von dannen.  
  
„Riddlegrab", nannte sie das Passwort, als sie vor dem Bild der fetten Dame ankam.  
  
„Na, na....das könnte auch etwas freundlicher sein.", schalte die Frau im rosa Seidenkleid.  
  
„Ach, bohr dir nen Loch ins Knie und füll Marmelade rein!", antwortete Tamara  
  
„Ih"  
  
„Mach auf, Alte"  
  
„Ist ja schon gut!"  
  
Tamara rauschte an ihr vorbei und hörte sie noch etwas über Verstümmelung und die Jugend von heute murmeln.  
  
„Ey, es stimmt doch, dass Malfoy immer noch eingeeist ist, oder? Dean wills mir nicht glauben", fragte Seamus Finnigan.  
  
„Ja", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen,"der Lackaffe ist immer noch starr. Was dagegen?", fragte die so eben erschienene.  
  
Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Tamara gekommen ist, so bekammen sie erstmal einen gehörigen Schrecken.  
  
„N..nein! Ich finde das super! Du bist klasse!", gratulierte der Ire ihr.  
  
„Danke für die Blumen!"  
  
Damit ging sie Richtung ihres Schlafsaals.  
  
„Oh je....morgen werde ich mit ihr reden", sagte Harry.  
  
„Ja, ich denke das wäre eine sehr gute Idee. Ich hoffe nur, dass du auch an sie heran kommst...", meinte Hermine.  
  
„Wisst ihr was, sie wird wieder normal. Rede aber trotzdem mit ihr. Ich geh pennen...es ist schon spät.", gähnte Ron, küsste Hermine und stieg die Treppen hinauf.  
  
„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Wenn du noch etwas auffälliges bemerkst, lass es mich bitte wissen, ok?", fragte Harry noch Hermine.  
  
„Ja werde ich tun. Gute Nacht.", antwortete sie.  
  
„Nacht."  
  
Somit gingen auch diese beiden ihres Weges richtung Bett. 


	8. Weihnachten und Schmerz

_**Laser-jet** : Bistn echta Lüblüng..schreibst immer ein Review...daangööö! Naja, ob du recht hast oder nicht wirst du ja bald sehen, im nächsten Kapitel, wissen wir was mit Tamara ist! Aber mit einer Sache von nem älteren review hattest du ziemlich recht  
  
**Hermine14**: Dir dank ich natürlich auch fürs Review!  
  
**Honigdrache:** danke für die Aufmunterung....hier ist das Kapitel! Vielleihct kannst es ja jetzt sogar noch lesen  
  
Wir sind kurz davor, dass Geheimnis aufzulösen... (wiederhol ich mich?)_

* * *

#...# = Parsel  
  
**8. Kapitel**  
  
Harry lief alleine in Hogsmeade herum. Er konnte Tamara nicht überreden mitzukommen. Sie hatte immer noch diese eiskalte Phase.  
  
‚Naja, dann werd ich jetzt halt mal ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen'  
  
Er steuerte auf einen Laden zu. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder heraus. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er das richtige geschenk hatte.  
  
‚Da ist ja Tamara!'  
  
Ja, sie ritt auf Wolke durch das Dorf. Es sah richtig majestätisch aus, wie sie da in ihre schwarzen Umhänge gehüllt auf dem großen Pferd durch die gegend trabte mit ihrer Schlange auf den Schultern. Sie schien jedoch tief in Gedanken zu sein.  
  
„Hey Tamara, warte Schatz!", rief Harry.  
  
Sie hielt inne und schaute ihn ausdruckslos an. Nein, nicht vollkommen ausdruckslos. Harry meinte in ihren Augen ganz kurz die gewohnte Liebe aufblitzen zu sehen.  
  
„Ha..hallo, was machst du?", er wusste nicht richtig was er sagen sollte, er hatte Angst, wegen irgendwas zurückgewiesen oder gar eingefroren zu werden.  
  
„Ich kaufe Geschenke", sie stieg von ihrem Pferd.  
  
So stand sie jetzt vor ihm. Plötzlich sah er in ihren Augen noch etwas, Angst, Trauer. Wieder nichts....nichts, kein Gefühl.  
  
Er betrachtete sie genauer. Sie hat abgenommen, hatte Augenringe. Er bemerkte noch mehr, ihre Iris hatte einen Rotschimmer angenommen, ihre Haare sind dunkler geworden und....da war etwas über ihrer linken Augenbrauer....eine Narbe? Die war vorher nicht da...  
  
„Ich muss weiter", sie hatte wohl seine Blicke bemerkt.  
  
Überraschender Weise gab sie ihm zu Abschied einen Kuss auf die Backe und ritt dann weiter ihres Weges.  
  
‚_Er weiß wo ich mich befinde'_, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?  
  
‚Irgendwas ist hier verdammt faul!', dachte Harry, ‚Tamara verändert sich, ich höre Stimmen in meinem Kopf...oh Merlin!'  
  
„Hey Harry", hörte er.  
  
Da waren Ron und Hermine und kamen auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Tamara?", das war Hermine.  
  
„Ja, sie hat sich verändert....ich meine auch äußerlich...eine Narbe, die Augen, die Haare. Ich habe Angst in ihren Augen gesehen und ich hörte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Hier geht was sehr seltsames vor, wenn ihr mich fragt.", erklärte Harry.  
  
„Ja, du solltest so bald wie möglich mir ihr reden. So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Diese Narbe hat sie schon länger, sonst überschminkt sie sie immer und ihr Gewicht wird auch immer weniger.", meinte Hermine dazu.  
  
„Was hat diese Stimme eigendlich gesagt?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Es hieß, ‚er weiß, wo ich mich befinde'".  
  
„Hö, wer weiß wo sich wer befindet?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung Ron. Lasst uns zurück zum Schloss gehen"

* * *

„Wer bleibt diese Ferien eigendlich alles hier?", fragte Ron, als sie sich es im Gemeintschaftsraum gemütlich machten. Hermine saß auf Rons Schoß, Harry ihnen gegenüber.  
  
„Naja, also ich bleib auf jeden Fall. Tamara soweit ich weiß auch.", meinte Harry darauf.  
  
„Ron und ich auch. Malfoy und Parkinson, Luna und dieser Zacharias Smith.", sagte Hermine.  
  
„Aha"  
  
Das Bild vor dem Eingang klappte zur Seite und Tamara kam herein. Ohne die drei eines Blickes zu würdigen verschwand sie mit gesenktem Haupt im Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
„Ich mach mir immer mehr Sorgen um sie", sagte Harry  
  
„Komm schon, das wird wieder", versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern.  
  
_‚....wenn es passiert, wird nichts mehr wieder..._' hörte Harry wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Da war die Stimme schon wieder! Diesmal aber nur ein Teil eines Satzes denke ich mal. ‚...wenn es passiert wird nichts mehr wieder...'. Als ob man dich gehört hat Ron. Die Stimme kommt mir so bekannt vor. Hört sich ein bisschen so an wie Tamy aber auch von jemand anderen. Sie erinnert mich an jemanden, aber ich komm nicht drauf an wen..."  
  
„Irgendwie musst du doch was herausfinden können....", meine Ron.  
  
Dann herrschte minutenlange Stille. Es schien als schien jeder der drei angestrengt nachzudenken.  
  
„VIPER!"kam es wie aus einem Munde von Hermine und Harry (_Ein Reviewer wusste das das kommt)  
_  
„Hä?"  
  
„Ron, sei doch nicht so dumm! Harry kann per Parsel mit Viper sprechen und sie fragen ob sie was weiß!", erklärte Hermine im Ton einer strengen Mutter die ihrem Kind sagen will, was ein Elefant ist.  
  
„Aah!", Ron ging ein Licht auf.  
  
Harry rannte hinaus und hastete die Gänge entlang hinunter richtung Harids Hütte.  
  
Da er nicht wusste, wo Viper untergebracht wurde klopfte er und trat ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein.  
  
„Wo ist Viper?", fragte er den Halbriesen völlig außer Puste.  
  
Nachdem Hagrid sich von dem Schrecken, den er bekommen hatte, als Harry hineinstürmte wieder beruhigt hatte sah er seinen kleinen Freund erst etwas grimmig an.  
  
„Ja, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, danke mir jeht es jut!"antwortete Hagrid etwas brummig.  
  
„Tschuldige, aber es ist ganz dringend, du hast doch sicher bemerkt, dass Tamara sich verändert hat. Ich muss zu ihrer Schlange!"  
  
„Najut, seh ich ein. Wenn es dir hilft sie wieder normal zu machen.....habs Jefühl, die is nur noch zu ihren Tieren nett."  
  
Hagrid führte Harry hinter seine Hütte. Dort stand ein offener Holzkasten mit der Schlange darin.  
  
#Hallo Viper, ich mache mir sorgen um Tamara....weißt du vielleicht was mit ihr los ist?#  
  
#Die letzte des Namens Dia muss kämpfen....er ist da....das ist alles was ich dem jungen Harry sagen kann#  
  
#Wirklich nicht mehr? Was heißt das? Dia, was ist das? Wer ist er?#  
  
#Ich darf nicht mehr sagen, die Herrin hats verboten#  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass er nun wohl nichts mehr aus der Schlange heraus bekommen würde.  
  
#Nagut, trotzdem danke#  
  
#Aufwiedersehen, sei auf deinem Lebensweg verständisvoll und tapfer!#  
  
‚Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Naja, halt ne Schlange. Ich glaube ich werde Hermine fragen, ob sie etwas damit anfangen kann. Im Entschlüsseln von irgendwas ist sie ja gut'  
  
Etwas betrübt machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

„Tut mir Leid Harry, mir sagt das jetzt nichts. Irgendwas sagt mir Dia zwar, ich habs schon mal irgendwo gehört, habe aber jetzt keine Ahnung was es ist. Und ER.....Voldemort wird ja wohl nicht wieder zurückgekehrt sein...", Hermine war auch ratlos.  
  
„Ich habe Angst, dass es so ist....ich habe ihn aber bestimmt vollständig ausgelöscht. Kein schwarzer Geist kam aus seinem Körper. Außerdem sind ja alle, die das dunkle Mal trugen gestorben. Das heißt, er müsste ganz vernichtet sein. Wenn er aber dcoh wieder da ist und ich nicht mal was durch die Narbe bemerkte, was hat dann Tamara damit zutun?"  
  
„Vielleicht ist sie seine Tochter oder hat irgendwie anders was mit ihm zu tun...", gab Ron seine Gedanken kund.  
  
„Eigendlich denke ich nicht dass die Schlangenvisage wieder da ist", meinte Harry dazu.  
  
„Ja denke ich auch. Die Hinweise, dass er diesmal wirklich weg ist sind zu massiv. Außerdem wurde seine Leiche vollständig verbrannt...der kann nicht wieder kommen.", stimmte ihm Hermine bei.  
  
„Ich werde an Weihnachten mit ihr reden. Vielleicht sagt sie ja doch endlich was los ist. Sie muss sich doch irgendwann öffnen. Sie hat heute außerdem wieder Gefühle gezeigt. Ich denke, sie ist nicht freiwillig so unnahbar. Lange wird sie es vielleihct nicht aushalten...", die letzten Worte sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Freunden.

* * *

„Komm aufstehen Geschenke sind da!", rief Ron zwei Tage später früh morgens. Der Morgenmuffel kam sonst nicht aus den Federn, aber wenn es Geschenke gab, würde er dafür morgens um fünf eine halbe Weltreise zu Fuß machen...im Sprint.  
  
„Wow, guck mal...ich hab eine neue Quidditchausrüstung von Hermine bekommen. Da steht was drauf: _In Liebe und zum Schutz_, deine Hermine!", freute sich Ron.  
  
„Mir hat sie ein Buch geschenkt. Hey hey...die neuste Ausgabe von ‚Hogwarts- Die Geschichte", Harry lachte sich fast tot, trotzdem freute er sich über das Geschenk.  
  
Er bekam noch einen üblichen Weaslypullover, ein paar Süßigkeiten, Karten von Leuten, die ihm immer noch dankbar waren, dass er Voldemort getötet hatte, eine extragroße Tube Gel und ein After Shave. Von wem das war wusste er allerdings nicht.  
  
Ron bekam auch das gleiche wie jedes Jahr, noch einen neuen Ohrring und einen Haargummi. Von wem der war wusste aber auch niemand.  
  
Das letzte Geschenk, das Harry aufmachte war von Tamara. In dem Päckchen war ein echter Schnatz und ein Armband, auf dem sein Name stand. Außerdem war noch eine Karte dabei.  
  
Lieber Harry, Ich hoffe, die Geschenke gefallen dir. Sie sind mit Liebe gekauft. Auch wenn ich dir die Liebe in letzter Zeit nicht zeigte, empfinde ich sie noch immer so stark wie vorher, wenn nicht noch stärker. Die Sehnsucht nach dir hat sie verstärkt. Es wird etwas passieren, ich habe Angst.  
  
Ich liebe dich noch immer Deine Tamara  
  
‚Sie liebt mich noch. Das weiß ich. Ich liebe dich doch auch noch Tamara. Komm bitte zu mir zurück!', Harry starrte einige Minuten auf die Karte.  
  
„Was ist los?", riss ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Nichts, nichts!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige etwas monoton.  
  
Harry hatte wirklich furchtbare Sehnsucht nach seiner Freundin. Er wollte sie unbedingt wieder haben, sie wieder spüren, sie wieder in seinen Armen halten, sie küssen und mit ihr kuscheln, Späße machen, reden, rumalbern, sie einfach nur bei sich haben.  
  
Dann ging er hinunter um auf seine ersehnte Freundin zu warten. Ihr Geschenk wollte er ihr persönlich geben.  
  
Da kam sie auch schon. Wie üblich ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Doch diesmal hatte sie einen kurzen Faltenrock an, jedoch nicht zu kurz, dazu Stulpen und ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Dieses Pokerface konnte und wollte Harry einfach nicht mehr sehen. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh.  
  
Er ging auf sie zu. Sie sah ihn an....sie sah ihn einfach nur an, als wäre er ein Fremder.  
  
„Tamara, frohe Weihnachten. Ich habe hier dein Geschenk. Ich wollte es dir persönlich geben.", sagte er leise.  
  
Harry holte eine Schachtel hinter dem Rücken hervor und öffnete sie so, dass Tamara das sich darin Befindende gut herausnehmen konnte.  
  
Mit zwei Händen nahm sie die Kette heraus. Sie sah es an. Jetzt sah man Gefühle in ihren Augen. Nur in ihren Augen. Anscheinend gefiel ihr das Geschenk.  
  
Es war eine lederne, nah am Hals anliegende Kette mit einen kleinen, flachen, dunkelsilbernen, halben Herz daran. In das Herz war ein H einkraviert. Harry besaß das Gegenstück. Auf seinen war ein T einkraviert und die Kette war länger.  
  
Sie sah ihn lange an. Direkt in die Augen. Die Kette hatte sie fest in ihrer Faust umschlossen. Sie sah ihn immer noch an, als würde sie innerlich einen Kampf kämpfen.  
  
‚Liebe kann grausam sein', dachten beide zur gleichen Zeit. Harry sah, dass sie litt. Er hatte es kängst bemerkt.  
  
„Danke!", sagte sie ganz leise, kaum hörbar.  
  
Harry gab dieses eine simple Wörtchen schon ein Glücksgefühl. Es hörte sich so ehrlich an....so echt. So echt und ehrlich, wie schon lange nichts mehr aus ihrem Munde vernommen wurde.  
  
Plötzlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Ich...ich...."eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange Harry wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg und sah seine Freudin besorgt an.  
  
„Ich will nicht das es passiert...", immer mehr Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen.  
  
Dann warf sie sich ihrem Freund an die Brust und weinte. Weinte bittere Tränen.  
  
Hermine und Ron waren sicherheitshalber gegangen. Harry tätschelte sanft ihre braunen, weichen Haare.  
  
„Pscht...was ist los, mein Engel? Was soll nicht passieren?", fragte er leise und behutsam.  
  
Sie sah zum ihm auf. Jede Kälte war aus ihrem Gesicht und den Augen verschwunden. Nun war sie nur noch tränenüberströmt und wirkte so hilflos. Traurig, ängstlich, hilflos.  
  
Sie schüttelete ganz leicht den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesihct wieder in Harrys Hemd, welches schon benetzt mit vielen ihrer Tränen war.  
  
Ihr Verhalten erinnerte Harry an das eines kleinen, verlassenen Kindes. Es war aber irgendwie süß. Was allerdings nicht hieß, dass er sie weiter leiden ließ. Er beschloss mit ihr an einen mit Sicherheit ungestörten Ort zu gehen.  
  
„Komm mit, Baby"  
  
Harry nahm sie auf die Arme. Er wunderte sich wie leicht sie war. Er lief mit ihr Richtung ihres Raumes. Tamara weinte sich weiter an seiner Schulter aus.  
  
Unterwegs trafen sie auf Dumbledore. Er warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihm allerdings zu verstehen gab, nichts zu sagen. Der Schulleiter nickte leicht und schaute den beiden mitleidig hinterher. Auch er hatte bemerkt, dass sich seine Schülerin verändert hatte. Doch er hatte im Gegensatz zum Rest von Hogwarts eine Ahnung, was los ist.  
  
‚Vielleicht wird das Problem jetzt gelöst. Sie hat sich wirklich sehr seltsam benommen.', dachte er.  
  
Im Raum angekommen setzte Harry seine Freundin erstmal auf dem Bett ab.  
  
„Bitte erzähl mir was los ist, Schatz. Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen....deine Kälte und wie du kaputt gehst!", flehte er. Er wischte noch einmal mit dem Daumen über ihre Wangen um die Tränen und die verlaufene Schminke ein wenig wegzuwischen.  
  
„Ja, es macht mich kaputt", sagte sie mit monotoner Stimme und gesenktem Kopf.  
  
„Dann mach kaputt, was dich kautt macht! Rede mit mir!", bettelte er weiter.  
  
„Aber...i..ich will dich nicht belasten....es...es ist so kompliziert....aber...d...du müsstest mich verstehen....verstehen warum ich versuchte nicht geliebt zu werden.....dennoch habe ich Angst."sie hörte auf. Sollte sie ihm wirklich alles erzählen?  
  
„Aber was denn, was ist bloß los?", fragte Harry. Selbst ihm, der so selten in seinem Leben geweint hat steigen jetzt Tränen in die Augen. Es tat ihm furchtbar weh seine Freundin so sehen zu müssen, wie sie aufgefressen wird von Ängsten.  
  
„Das Böse ist wieder da!", plötzlich kam ihm diese Stimme, mit der sie das sagte bekannter vor als je zuvor, wollte der Gryffindor jedoch ersteinmal zuhören.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."  
  
„Also gut ich erzähle dir alles....es hängt damit zusammen, was und wer ich bin...."

* * *

Das war das vorletzte schon Geschreibene Kapitel. Also spätestens ab dem nächsten, müssen mich alle Leser kräftig zum weiterschreiben animieren.....sonst wird das nichts und ihr wollt doch wissen wies weitergeht, oder? 


	9. Das Geheimnis

Danke Laser!!!!!!  
  
Dir auch ein riesiges Danke, Tatze!!!!!!  
  
Hier ist sie, des Rätsels Lösung!

* * *

**9.Kapitel**  
  
„Also ich heiße Dia Lilyana Tamara. Ich bin dafür da, den Menschen zu helfen das Böse zu besiegen. Ich habe die Gabe den Menschen Kraft zu geben. Meine Familie gehört zu den Mächtigsten die es je gab. Merlin selbst ist einer meiner Ahnen", fing sie an. Jetzt sprach sie sogar ziemlich normal.  
  
„Warum bist du dann jetzt erst da?", Harry dachte an seine Eltern. Gleichzeitig tat es ihm leid die Frage gestellt zu haben. Sein Ton war auch etwas rau.  
  
„Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, an welchen du denkst noch ein Baby war, ging es darum nicht, da meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt starb. Die Gabe wird über die Frauen der Linie weitervererbt. Es ging nicht, da es prophezeit war , dass Voldemort durch dich stirbt. Es tut mir leid. Außerdem gebe ich keine körperliche Kraft, sondern verlierst du durch mich ein schlechtest Gewissen oder Nervosität, du schöpfst dann von aller Kraft die du hast, auch wenn du nicht mal von ihr wusstest."  
  
„Momentmal....ich verstehe jetzt von deiner Macht. Aber.....wie siehst du wirklich aus?"Harry hatte eine Vorahnung....  
  
Tamara stand auf, schloss die Augen und murmelte etwas. Dann wurde sie von einem roten Licht umgeben, durch dass man nicht hindurch sehen konnte. Als sich das Licht wieder auflöste traute Harry seinen Augen kaum.  
  
Da stand sie. Lange Schwarze Haare, grüne Augen mit roten gezackten Linien in ein langes schwarzes leichtes Kleid gehüllt.  
  
„Du...du..."  
  
„Ja, die bin ich. Kannst mal Dumbledore fragen, ob er so eine Gestalt kennt. Meine Großmutter hat ihm bei Grindelwald geholfen", sie lächelte, „Die Kette ist übrigens Speicher der Kraft. Hätte ich sie nicht, wäre ich nicht hier. In der Kette ist auch meine Lebenskraft."Erklärte sie.  
  
„Nun aber wieder zu ernsten Dingen, warum ich so kalt war.....", sprach sie weiter.  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Bein. Auch wenn sie jetzt anders aussah, sah er immer noch seine Tamara in ihr. Jetzt wusste er an wen sie ihn immer erinnerte.  
  
„Also, meine Familie, also die , die die Macht des Guten in sich tragen werden schon seit je her von einem Höllendämon verfolgt. Du sahst ihn in deinem Traum. Die Urgroßmutter meiner Großmutter schickte ihn für eine lange Zeit in seine Hölle zurück. Doch nun ist er wieder erwacht und will mich töten. Er will, dass es nur noch eine Hölle gibt. Ist die letzte meiner Art ausgelöscht, geht die Welt, wie wir sie kennen unter. Und du, Harry steckst, da du mein Seelenpartner bist, voll mit drin. Ich wollte kalt sein, um euch von mir abzuweisen, ich wollte kalt sein, um das Feuer, das von Hrazeychal (_wird Chraßeychal ausgesprochen_), der Dämon, ausgeht zum einfrieren zu bringen, wenigstens in meinem Geist."  
  
„Das heiß also ein Dämon ist hinter dir her, der dich töten will und mich gleich dazu. Wenn es ihm gelingt, geht die Welt unter?", fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
Tamara nickte:"Er will dich auch töten, da du auch einer der reinsten Menschen auf dieser Welt bist. Ich bin die Reine dieser Welt. Die letzte. Sogar wenn ich mich verhalte wie jeder andere auch. Es ist einfach so, ich weiß nicht warum.  
  
„Beim Barte des Merlin! Das ist ja schlimmer als bei Voldemort!"  
  
„Ja, das ist es. Hrazeychal ist mächtiger als Voldemort und Grindelwald zusammen. Er wird die Hölle öffnen. Hunderte von den schrecklichsten Kreaturen werden mich auslöschen wollen und alles um mich herum gleich mit.", sagte Tamara leise aber klar mit gesenktem Blick.  
  
„Nein, sie werden dich mir nicht wegnehmen! Ich werde dich beschützen!", fuhr Harry auf.  
  
„Danke!", nun war es Harry der ihr Kraft schenkte. Wahrscheinlich war die Verbindung zwischen beiden so stark, dass es schon reichte ihn anzusehen um neuen Mut zu schöpfen.  
  
„Das waren übrigens auch die Bedeutungen des Traumes, den du auch hattest. Der Dämon ist erwacht und du bist mein Seelenpartner", meine Tamara noch.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Wir alle, wir werden siegen. Wir kämpfen mit der Liebe!", meinte Tamara leise, eher zu sich selbst.  
  
„Ja, ich werde nicht zulassen, dich zu verlieren! Wir werden trainieren, ich werde alles dafür tun, dir zu helfen. Ich weiß du musst es schaffen und nur du kannst es."  
  
„Ja, es erinnert mich ein wenig an dich", ein ganz schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen  
  
„Harry, ich möchte aber nicht zu viele in den Kampf hinein ziehen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen Menschen wegen mir sterben zu sehen. Ron und Hermine werde ich es noch erzählen, irgendwann...."  
  
„Herm und Ron wirst du nicht daran hindern können mitzukämpfen."  
  
„Ok, wenn ich zu den Osterferien noch lebe, dann lade ich euch zu mir ein, dort erzähle ich es den beiden und wir können trainieren. Ich habe Waffen, Bücher, alles was mach braucht."  
  
„Das ist gut! Wir werden dieses Vieh besiegen! Der wird ni-", wetterte Harry schon wieder.  
  
„Harry!", die jetzt Schwarzhaarige unterbrach ihn, „Ich liebe dich mein Held!", sagte sie, stürzte auf ihn zu, schlang sich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.  
  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie noch zwischen zwei Küssen.  
  
„Muss es nicht.....aber wie soll ich dich nennen?", unterbrach Harry den Kuss jetzt.  
  
„Bleiben wir erstmal bei Tamara...."  
  
Harry küsste sie einfach weiter. Die Sehnsucht von dem einen zum anderen war einfach zu groß. Harry war glücklich, sie jetzt, wenn auch anders, endlich wiederzuhaben und Tamara war glücklich es endlich jemandem erzählt du haben.  
  
Sie verwandelte sich einfach in Tamara Harveys zurück und gab sich Harry voll und ganz hin.  
  
Ohne den Kuss zu beenden ließen sie sich aufs Bett gleiten. Das Verlangen nacheinander wurde immergrößer. Harry lag inzwischen über ihr. Er glitt mit der Hand unter ihren Rock, den sie statt dem Kleid wieder anhatte und streichelte ihren Oberschenkel darunter. Tamara hatte ihm schon längst sein Hemd ausgezogen und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.  
  
‚Oh wie ich seine Haare liebe und diese Augen, dieser Geruch, diese Berührungen...'  
  
In beiden entfachte sich ein Feuer, kein Höllenfeuer, ein Feuer der Liebe.  
  
Und so wurde es für beide noch eine lange wunderschöne Nacht.....

* * *

Naja, ich habe versucht was spannendes und gleichzeitig romantisches draus zumachen...... Ich glaube es ist nicht sonderlich gut geworden....ich bin nicht zufrieden aber bessa gings irgendwie nicht....vielleihct erneuere ich es ja doch irgendwann... 

Review?! Ihr müsst Reviews schreiben....denn sonst kommt dass nächste Chapi net, da ich keine Motivation zu weiterscheriben habe.....wollt ihr etwa, dass ich in einem Sumpf aus Schreibblockaden ersauf??? Nein, oder?! Nein wollt ihr nicht! Also her mit den Kommis aba ZZ ziemlisch zügisch! Bitte....-liebguck-

(War das letzte schon geschreibene Kapitel....)


	10. Locydia

_Danke an:_

_ **Laser-jet**....du bist echt fleißig! _

_**Honigdrache**, dir dank ich auch!  
  
Achja, sämtliche Namen, wie der des Dämons und der Rasse, der Tamara angehört, den ihr gleich lesen werdet, sind frei erfunden. Falls es die Wörter in irgendeiner Sprache oder sonstwas doch gibt...dann...dann ist das jetzt egal!_

* * *

**10.Kapitel  
**  
Hermine saß bereits früh morgens in der Bibliothek. Sie suchte etwas ganz bestimmtes. Ihre eigenen und die hälfte er Bücher aus diesem Raum hatte sie schon durchsucht.  
  
Sie blieb auf einer Seite stehen und sah mit geweiteten Augen auf ein Bild. Das Bild zeigte ein Amulett. Ein Dreieck mit Schriftzeichen darauf und einem roten Stein, der in der mitte einen schwarzen Nebel innehatte.  
  
‚Da, das ist es. Ja, doch erklärt das nicht ihr Verhalten....ich muss zu Harry! Wo ist er nur?'  
  
Sie nahm das Buch unter den Arm und rannte richtung des Gemeintschaftsraums wo sie Ron vorfand.  
  
„Ron, hilf mir bitte Harry zu suchen!"  
  
„Äh, ja...was ist los hast du was gefunden?"  
  
„Ja, aber...es tut mir leid. Ich möchte es erstmal Harry sagen. Es ist seine Freundin, irgendwann erfährst du es sicher."  
  
Etwas entäuscht stand Ron auf und ging auf das Portraitloch zu. 

„Wenn du meinst".  
  
„Sie liefen bestimmt schon zum zweiten Mal durch alle Gänge, die Hogwarts hatte, als ihnen plötzlich Harry und Tamara Arm in Arm entgegen kamen. Tamara kam sofort auf sie zugerannt und fiel beiden um den Hals.  
  
„Oh, Herm, Ron, es tut mir ja so leid. Ich hatte einen Grund. Bitte verzeiht mir!", sagte Tamara und sah die beiden entschuldigend an.  
  
„Ach, es macht nichts. Wenn jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung ist, ist es ja ok", winkte Hermine, "Du wist wohl einen Grund gehabt haben..."

"Ja, den hatte ich.", sagte Tamara und sah kurz etwas betrübt aus.

Ron wollte sie wieder etwas aufheitern:  
  
„Ja macht wirklich nichts....uns hast du ja nicht vereist", steuerte er mit deinem Lachen bei.  
  
Ron und Tamara verfielen in ein Gespräch über Scherze mit Malfoy und was man ihm sonst noch so antun könnte.

Hermine und Ron sahen sie nun zum ersten Mal wieder richtig lachen. Der Lockenschopf war da rüber sehr erleichtert.

Auch Harry sah wieder unbesorgter aus. Nunja, Sorge sah man ihm immer noch an, aber es war etwas anderes. Diese Augen hatte er auch im letzten Jahr. Besorgt aber entschlossen. Hermine konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, es war seltsam, beschloss aber auch nicht nachzufragen. Wichtige Dinge, was dies bestimmt war, würde er ihr irgendwann sagen....oder wird es Tamara sagen?  
  
Wie auch immer.....die lockige Gryffindor nutzte diese Gelegenheit und ging zu ihrem besten Freund.  
  
„Harry, ich weiß etwas.", sie hielt ihm das Buch hin, „Tamara ist eine Locydia!"  
  
„Locydia? Sie hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass das so heißt...."  
  
„Sie hat es dir erzählt? Auch warum sie sich so verhalten hat?", fragte Hermine sofort.  
  
„Ja, sie hat mir alles erzählt. Ich kann es dir aber nicht sagen. Bitte denk nicht mehr daran was sie ist, sag es niemandem, stelle keine Nachforschungen über diese Locydia an! Du und Ron, ihr werdet alles bald erfahren!", antwortete Harry ruhig aber in einem Ton, der kein wenn und aber akzeptierte.

'Also gibt es da wirklich was....nagut, ich werde mich zusammenreißen und warten'. schwor sich Hermine.  
  
„Hey, wie wärs mit einer Schneeballschlacht?", fragte Tamara plötzlich.Ihre schon solange nicht mehr dagewesene fröhliche Mine brachte Hermine auch andere Gedanken und steckte sie gleichzeitig an.  
  
„Ja klar!", riefen sie alle im Chor.  
  
Sie bemerkten nicht, wie sie von einem alten, wissenden Mann von seinem Büro aus beobachtet wurden, als sie hinaus in den Schnee rannten.  
  
„Man könnte es als kindisch betrachten, 17-jährige zu sehen, wie sie sich mit Schneebällen bewerfen, aber man hört nicht auf zu spielen weil man erwachsen wird. Man wird erwachsen weil man aufhört zu spielen!", sagte eine weibliche Stimme neben Albus Dumbledore.  
  
„Ja, da hast du Recht.", seufzte dieser und sah seinen Schülern weiterhin zu.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde früher, im Raum hinter dem Bild mit dem brennenden Wald:  
  
Harry wachte auf und sah in das so friedlich im Schlaf wirkende Gesicht seiner Freundin. Er lächelte. Für ihn war keine Frau hübscher als die seine. Er könnte niemanden mehr lieben als seine Tamara. Auch wenn er am letzten Tag nochsoviel kurioses über sie gehört hat. War es nicht gut jemanden zu haben, der einem Kraft schenken kann?  
  
Tamara schlug die Augen auf und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht Harrys. Sie drohte in seinen Smaragdgleichen Augen unter zu gehen. Sie bemerkte, wie er unter der Decke leicht mit dem Daumen ihre Tailie streichelte. Sie lächelte und fuhr mit dem Finder an seinen Muskeln am Oberkörper entlang. Oh, wie sie diese Muskeln liebte, diesen Mann.....und dieser Liebe drohte Böses......wie traurig die Welt doch ist....  
  
„Hast du gut geschlafen, mein Engel?"fragte Harry flüsternt.  
  
„Wunderbar gut! Das lag wohl an meiner Gesellschaft.", grinste Tamara und dachte an die vergangene Nacht.  
  
„Das ist schön.", er wurde ein bisschen rot. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich auch gerade an die Nacht.  
  
‚Diese rosa Bäckchen stehen ihm hervorragend', kicherte sie in sich hinein.  
  
Harry wurde plötzlich ernst. „Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, was in deinem Traum passiert ist."  
  
„Hermine hat dir also jede Einzelheit erzählt....nunja, ich hatte in dem Traum einen Kampf. Hrazeychal hat mich im Schlaf angegriffen, eigendlich nur um zu sehen ob ich noch lebe und die notwenigen Fähigkeiten habe. Er hat mich am Bein verletzt, ist aber schon wieder verheilt. Das ist normal für mich. Wunden heilen mei mir recht schnell, lassen aber immer Narben übrig, die nicht zu entfernen sind, wenn es so eine starke Verletzung ist. Ich konnte ihn glücklicher Weise aus dem Traum zurück schlagen. Wenn man in einem Traum gegen einen wirklichen Gegener kämpft, kann es passieren, dass der Kampf nicht nur im Geiste ausgeführt wird. Bei mir ist das passiert. Einiges, wie die Verletzung oder meine Zauber sind äußerlich auch aufgetreten."  
  
„Achso, verstehe. Der soll bloß nicht nochmal in deinen Träumen rumspuken!".  
  
„Kann er nicht, ich habe ihm die Fähigkeit dazu genommen. Ihn aber gleichzeitig auch noch wütender gemacht."  
  
„Du bist eine verdammt starke Hexe!", Harry lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Doch Tamara war immer noch ernst, für eine Sekunde war sie völlig in sich gekehrt, als hätte sie etwas bemerkt, was nicht sonderlich gut ist.  
  
„Harry, ich glaube Hermine hat herausgefunden was ich bin.."  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, eine starke Intuition. So was hab ich manchmal, meistens liege ich richtig."  
  
Harry dachte sofort an Trelawny.  
  
„Ich bin nicht Trelawny, klar!", sagte sie gespielt böse.  
  
Harry sah sie nur komisch an.  
  
‚Seid wann kann sie denn Gedanken lesen?'  
  
„Du solltest aufpassen was du denkst, das liegt an der Seelenpartnerschaft. Du konntest doch auch manchmal meine Stimme in deinem Kopf hören."  
  
„Äh, ok...."  
  
„Hermine wird dich fragen ob du was weißt, oder dich einfach nur unterrichten wollen, was sie herausgefunden hat. Sag ihr, sie soll es für sich behalten und nicht mehr nachforschen. Das mit dem Dämon steht meines Wissens nach zwar nirgends offiziell, aber trotzdem. Sag ihr natürlich auch nichts über Hrazeychal!", sagte Tamara mit strengem Unterton.  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Aber wie soll sie etwas herausgefunden haben?"  
  
„Es kann sein, dass sie, während ich schlief mein Amulett gesehen hat. Jede andere würde denken, dass es nur irgendeine Kette ist, aber Hermine doch nicht, nicht seitdem sie weiß, dass etwas mit mir ist und nicht seit sie mich während des Alptraumes gesehen hat. Sie ist ein zu schlaues Mädel."  
  
„Ist sie. Und jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen mehr. Sorgen stehen dir nicht", damit zog er sie an sich und die beiden versanken wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
„Wir sollten langsam mal raus aus den Federn. Ron und Herm suchen uns bestimmt schon.", sagte Tamara.  
  
Sie gingen also hinaus und in Richtung ihres Gemeintschaftsraumes. Auf dem Weg trafen sie die beiden auch schon.

* * *

„Na warte gleich hab ich dich!", rief Ron während er sich den Schnee aus den Haaren wischte und rannte Harry hinterher. Während des Laufens nahmen beide zwei Hände voll Schnee und warfen das weiße Pulver auf den jeweils anderen. Beide fielen um und landeten auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Die Mädchen standen daneben und kicherten sich ins Fäustchen.  
  
Harry und Ron warfen sich bedeutende Blicke zu und nahmen wieder zwei Hände voll Schnee. Auf Kommando seiften sie ihre Freundinnen voll damit ein.  
  
Die beiden kreischten gespielt und rannten so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen davon.  
  
Ron hatte Hermine schnell eingefangen, nun wälzten sich beide im Schnee und beschmierten sich damit. Bis die Einseiferei schließlich einfach in einem Spiel ihrer Zungen endete.  
  
Bei dem anderen Paar lief es nicht sehr viel anders. Harry lag auf dem Bauch, Tamara saß auf ihm und steckte ihm Schnee in den Nacken. Als aber durch Harrys flehendes Rumgeschreie schon seine Stimme zu versagen drohte, wärmte sie seinen Nacken mit vielen Küssen und dem ein oder anderen Knutschfleck wieder auf.  
  
„Jaja, die Liebe ist die Magie in ihrer höchsten Vollendung.", kommentierte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der dem Schneetreiben zusah den Ausgang der Schlacht.

* * *

_**TBC**

* * *

Danke Tamara (Nicht Harveys, sie ist meine liebste und einzigste Cousine), dass du die Story beta liest! Nochwas, du bist echt intelligent, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf oder kannst du meine Gedanken lesen? HDL

* * *

/Pappschild halt auf dem steht ‚Büdde ein Review!' und einen Hut vor die Füße stell/  
  
Ihr müsst mich motivieren! Ich glaub meine Schreibblockade kommt. Ich weiß irgendwie absolut nicht, was ich schreiben soll...( Ich muss doch die Ferien noch etwas ausfüllen.... Wenn ihr wollt, dass es bald weiter geht, dann reviewt!!!_


	11. Verwandte und ein Schwert

_Danke an alle, die reviewt haben! /knuddel/  
  
Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat....aber ich hatte total die Schreibblockade. Ich hab gar nicht hingekriegt, mir sind nur dauerd neue Storys eingefallen.....naja...tummalait..._

_

* * *

_  
**11.Kapitel**  
  
Die vier Freunde saßen mit allen anderen Anwesenden in Hogwarts am Tisch in der Großen Halle und frühstückten.  
  
Tamara sah plötzlich ruckartig auf und drehte sich um. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen.  
  
‚Seltsam, ich hätte schwören können, dass sie hier ist. Ich spüre es doch. Moment, Dumbledore.....kann es sein dass.....'  
  
„Miss Harveys?", riss der Schulleiter sie aus ihren Gedanken. Auch er hatte kurz, aber unbemerkt umhergeschaut,"würden sie mir bitte nach dem Mahl in mein Büro folgen."  
  
Tamara sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Ja...ja natürlich.", anwortete sie und wandt sich wieder ihren Cornflakes zu.  
  
„Was war los?", fragten flüsternd Hermine, Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund. Als Antwort bekamen sie aber nur ein Kopfschütteln.

* * *

„Miss Harveys, es sind zwei Dinge, weswegen ich sie herberufen habe. Erstens, werden sie bitte als Bestrafung, wegen Vereisung zweier Mitschüler das Dach des kleinen Stalles reparieren. Dazu melden sie sich bitte morgen Abend bei Hagrid. Die andere Sache ist...nunja.....", das war wohl das erste Mal, dass der Direktor keine Worte fand.  
  
„Sie wissen, wer und was ich bin....", sagte Tamara monoton.  
  
Dumbledore war sichtich etwas überrascht. Tamara sprach weiter:  
  
„Meine Großmutter hat ihnen geholfen Grindelwald zu besiegen. Sie war ihre Seelenverwandte. Sie wussten schon immer über mein Volk bescheid, hatten aber keine Ahnung, dass ich eine Erbin der Locydia bin, ebenso, wie ich ihre Enkelin bin. Woher wissen sie es? Ist sie etwa...."  
  
„Nymphelia, zeig dich bitte", sagte Dumbledore nur. Er war wirklich überrascht, wie leicht seine Enkelin dass alles gesagt hat.  
  
Neben ihm erschien jetzt ein weißer Schimmer, aus dem sich langsam die Figur eines Menschen formte. Dieser Mensch schien eine ältere Frau zu sein. Man sah, wie ähnlich die Frau, namens Nymphelia Tamara sah. Nymphelia war Tamaras Großmutter. Nun stand die 17jährige also ihren Großeltern gegenüber.  
  
„Ich wusste es!", sagte sie nur, „Ich habe dich gespürt, Oma."  
  
Nymphelia glitt zu ihrer Enkelin hinüber und legte ihr eine Geisterhand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Du bist tapfer. Du siehst diesem Schrecken so entschlossen ins Gesicht und läufst nicht einfach davon. Doch Harry, Ron und Hermine werden dir zur Seite stehen. Hrazeychal wird noch vor den Sommerferien angreifen. Nicht das Schloss, niemand anderen außer dich und die, die dich fest genug in ihrem Herzen haben. Dein Großvater, deine Freunde. Pass gut auf sie auf. Pass auch gut auf dich auf. Du weißt was passiert, wenn die letzte ausgelöscht ist.", sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
Tamara nickte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Ich habe die Schutzbanne und Hogwarts erneuert und verstärkt. Ich weiß es wird nicht viel helfen, aber wenigstens etwas. Bitte Tamara, trainiere, lerne, tu alles was du kannst, damit du dieses Geschöpf besiegst. Und.....sprich mit deinen Freunden. Sie schweben schon in Gefahr. Bereitet euch zusammen auf diesen Kampf vor. Die drei sind mächtig und haben schon so viel gemeistert. Bitte weihe sie ein.", sagte Dumbledore dazu, als hätte er ihre gedanken gelesen, „Es erinnert mich so sehr an Harry..."fügte er noch murmeld hinzu.  
  
„Ja", damit stand sie auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Sie wollte gerade die Treppe hinunter gehen als sie Dumbledore noch sagen hörte:  
  
„Dich möchte ich nicht auch noch verlieren!"  
  
Dieser einzige Satz ließ wieder diese unendliche Wut in ihr hervorkeimen. Sie war fest entschlossen dieses Vieh in die Hölle zu schicken. Glücklicherweise hatte sie ja Harry, er kannte diese Situation.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes lief sie in den Gemeintschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie sah jetzt wieder gar nicht mehr nett aus. Sie hatte wieder diesen kalten, bösen Blick aufgesetzt.  
  
Ihre Stiefel hallten laut durch die Flure. Sie lief geradewegs durch einen Geist durch und zischte an jemandem vorbei den sie aber nicht erkannte.  
  
Dieser jemand sah sie erst etwas verwirrt an, schrie dann aber noch hinterher:  
  
„5 Punkte Abzug, wegen zu lautem Laufens!", dieser Jemand war Professor Xander.  
  
„Halts Maul, Meisterchen!", murmelte Tamara, was ihr Zaubertränkelehrer glücklicherweise aber nicht hörte.  
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry sahen sie geschockt an als sie den Raum betrat. Sie dachten wohl, dass diese Phase schon wieder einsetzt.  
  
„Ich muss euch beiden was erzählen", dabei sah sie Ron und Hermine an.  
  
Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weich, ihre Augen blieben aber entschlossen. Die drei Freunde atmeten erleichtert auf.  
  
Die Braunhaarige setzte sich also zu ihren Freunden und erzählte ihnen ihre Geschichte. Die Gesichter wechselten von verblüfft zu geschockt, von geschockt zu wütend, von wütend zu traurig und so weiter.  
  
Hermine hatte am Schluss Tränen in den Augen. Rons Blick war nicht zu deuten.  
  
„Hört zu, es tut mir leid euch in Gefahr gebracht zu haben...", fing Tamara an.  
  
„Das erinnert mich an wen....Aber Tamy, ich bin sicher, ich kann jetzt auch für Ron sprechen, wenn ich sage, wir helfen dir! Wir kennen uns zwar nocht nicht so lange, aber du bist trotzdem meine beste Freundin, ich bin sicher, solange wir nur daran glauben, werden wir es auch schaffen.", unterbrach Hermine.  
  
„Ja, wir werden dir helfen, mit allem was wir können!", fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
„Wir haben dich in so kurzer Zeit kennen und lieben gelernt. Du bist so tief in unseren Herzen, dass du nicht mehr hinaus kommst. Du hast vom ersten Moment an sympathisch auf uns gewirkt. Vielleicht war alles vorherbestimmt, vielleicht auch nicht. Hauptsache ist, ein Leben ohne dich, könnten wir uns wohl nicht mehr vorstellen. Es mag merkwürdig klingen, aber es ist so. Du bist das vierte Rad, was uns fehlte.", sagte Harry und küsste seiner Freundin die Stirn.  
  
Tamara hatte Tränen in den Augen, so stolz war sie auf ihre Freunde. So dankbar war sie ihnen.  
  
„Wahre Freunde!"sagte sie und schloss alle drei in eine Umarmung.  
  
„Hört zu", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir morgen in die Bibliothek gehen und nach Zaubern gegen Dämonen suchen. Vielleicht lässt uns Dumbledore ja auch in die verbotene Abteilung"  
  
Hermine jauchtzte, als sie das Wort Bibliothek hörte und Ron verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Und was machen wir heute?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Heute entspannen wir und unternehmen einen Ritt", antwortete Tamara.  
  
„Wir können aber nicht reiten!"meinten die Jungs im Chor.  
  
„Aber wir!", lächlete Hermine und ging zusammen mit Tamara in ihren Schlafsaal um ihre Jacken zu holen. Die anderen beiden taten es ihnen gleich.  
  
Hermine und Ron saßen auf Wolke, Tamara und Harry auf Schatten. Die Jungs saßen hinter den Mädchen.  
  
Tamara und Hermine warfen sich plötzlich einen Blick zu und schon galoppierten sie so schnell es ging über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.  
  
Die Mädels jauchtzten und die Jungs bekamen erst einen Schrecken, bevor sie ebenfalls in die Freudenwinde einstimmten.  
  
Harry hob sogar die Hände, was ihn allerdings das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ und er beinahe gestürtzt wäre, wenn Tamara ihn nicht schnell am Kragen gepackt hätte.  
  
„Puh danke, du hast mir grad den Arsch gerettet.", bedankte sich Harry.  
  
„Na, wer würde deinen süßen Arsch denn nicht retten wollen, he?!", grinste seine Freundin.  
  
Irgendwann am Abend kamen sie wieder. Ihre Kleider waren voller Schnee, da sie noch eine kleine Schneeballschlacht veransteltet hatten.  
  
Zu ihrem Unglück, trafen sie in der Eingangshalle auf Filch.  
  
„Hey ihr! Schüler! Was soll das? Ihr mach alles nass mit dem ganzen Schnee.", regte er sich sogleich auf.  
  
„Aber Mr.Filch, Sir...."versuchte Hermine ihn zu besänftigen, da er schon auf 180 war.  
  
„Es ist doch nur ein bisschen Wasser....", warf Ron ein.  
  
„Nur ein bisschen Wasser? Ein bisschen? Der halbe eingangbereich ist überschwemmt!", zeterte der Hausmeister weiter.  
  
„Es sit doch nur der Schnee von unseren Schuhen. Und läge auf der Treppe kein Schnee, wärs nicht so schlimm."  
  
„Natürlich Potter, gib mir doch die Schuld. Das machst du doch nur, weil ich ein..ein...naja...Es ist aber nicht meine Schuld, vermaledeites Schülerpack!"  
  
„Hören sie, wir zaubern dass schnell trocken.", sagte nun Tamara, „sie haben dann auch keine Arbeit. Wie wäre es eigendlich mit einem Fußabtreter in der Eingangshalle, he? Würde viel helfen."  
  
„Gut. Los, worauf wartet ihr? Trocknet das jetzt", befahl Filch.  
  
Während er die Treppen hinaufstieg, hörte man ihn noch etwas murmeln, was sich verdammt nach ‚Fußabtreter...nicht schlecht' anhörte.  
  
Nachdem alles und jeder trocken war, machten sich Harry und seine Freundin auf den Weg in die Küche, um etwas zu essen zu organisieren.  
  
Ron und sogar auch Hermine freuten sich dann natürlich sehr, als die beiden mit 2 vollen Tabletts wieder kamen.  
  
Sie redeten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein über alles mögliche, erzählten Geschichten, Wünsche und anderes Erzählenswertes.  
  
„Habt ihr Lust mich in den Osterferien zu besuchen?", fragte Tamara.  
  
„Ja klar!"  
  
„Natürlich!"  
  
„Gerne, wo wohnst du denn?", fragte Hermine.  
  
„In Darkmoor"  
  
„Uuhh....naja aber gerne trotzdem"  
  
„Cool, ich guck mal ob ich nen Portschlüssel bekomme"  
  
Obwohl gerade erst Weihnachten vorbei war, diskutierten die vier jetzt schon, was man alles in Darkmoor unternehmen könnte.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde aber war Ron schon im sitzen eingeschlafen. So verabschiedeten sie sich, wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Harry levitierte Ron in sein Bett.  
  
Derweil im Büro des Schulleiters:  
  
„So stark habe ich Magie in einem Gegenstand noch nie gefühlt!", gab Albus zu.  
  
„Natürlich, es ist das mächtigste Schwert auf Erden. Damit muss sie ihn genau in die Brust treffen.", antwortete der Geist von Nymphelia.  
  
„Ja, mit dem Schwert von Skaya...."

* * *

_Oh man! Mit diesem Kapitel bin ich ja mal soooo gar net zufrieden....  
  
uuuunnnndddd.....wie wärs mit nem Review? Leute, ich brauche MOTIVATION!!! Darunter versteh ich auch Kritik. Hauptsache ein geistreiches Review....biiitteee! Sonst krieg ich hier glaub ich gar nichst mehr zu Stande..../hoil/_


	12. Bücher, Strafarbeiten und Liebe

_Danke an alle Reviewer!_

* * *

12. Kapitel  
  
„Ok Leute, wir brauchen alles, was gegen Dämonen und andere Höllenviecher wirkungsvoll sein könnte. Hermine, den Zettel mit der Erlaubnis hast du? Gut, gibt ihn gleich Mr. Pince. Wir stürzen uns schonmal in diesen verdammten Haufen Bücher", sagte Tamara grinsend und begab sich zu einem der Regale.  
  
Die beiden Jungs salutierten und taten es ihr gleich.  
  
Einige Stunden später:  
  
„Hier, Flammen helfen gegen Dämonen.", sagte Hermine, stolz endlich etwas gefunden zu haben.  
  
„Hermine, es ist ein _Feuer_dämon, meine Liebe. Der holt seine Energie aus _Feuer_.", antwortete Tamara. Sie war sichtlich genervt, dass in so einer riesigen Bibliothek, wie der von Hogwarts scheinbar nichts über die Bekämpfung von Dämonen stand.  
  
„Oh sorry"  
  
„Hey Tamara, Höllenskelette könnte er doch auch mitbringen. Die sind nur mit dem Zerstörungsfluch, wie dem Reduktor aufhaltbar. Das ist doch schonmal was oder?"meinte Ron.  
  
„Ja, das ist was. Vielleicht gibt's ja auch noch was, was die Dinger ganz ausschaltet."  
  
„Ich gucke mal"  
  
Noch ein paar Stunden später:  
  
Die vier saßen zwischen einem Meer von Büchern, blätterten schon eher gelangweilt in den Wälzern herum, als Harry plötzlich aufsprang und ein paar Bücher durch die Gegend warf.  
  
„Ich hab was! Ich hab was! Die Skelette sind mit dem Spruch ‚Osdelere' zu beseitigen!"  
  
„Na worauf wartest du? Schreibs schnell auf!", rief Hermine ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.  
  
„Leute, ich muss los. Das Stalldach wartet. Seht ihr noch weiter?", meine Tamara  
  
„Ja, machen wir, bis später dann.", antwortete Ron ihr.  
  
Nach einem Kuss von Harry war sie auch schon verschwunden.

* * *

Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten nach einer Stunde jedoch beschlossen, Tamara bei ihrer Strafarbeit zuzuschauen.  
  
Als sie bei dem Stall ankamen, sahen sie Tamara auf dem Dach sitzen und hämmern. Ein paar Nägel hatte sie sich zwischen die Lippen gesteckt und summte irgendein Lied.  
  
„Hey Tamy, na wie läufts?", rief Ron.  
  
„Oh toll, jetzt bekomm ich Publikum", grinste sie, „Bin gleich fertig. Nur noch ein Brett."  
  
„Na dann....", Harry warf den anderen beiden einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
„GO TAMY, GO TAMY....", feuerten die Drei sie an.  
  
Tamara hob den Kopf und lachte, wobei sie sich leider aber auf den Daumen schlug.  
  
„Au! Ihr bereitet einem aber auch nur Leiden".  
  
Dauraufhin drehten sie sich um und schmollten gekünstelt.  
  
Tamara sprang vom Dach und meinte:  
  
„Hey, jetzt habt euch doch nicht so....", sie konnte gar nicht mehr zu ende sprechen, da sich ihre Freunde einfach auf sie stürzen.  
  
Lachen standen sie wieder auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Vorsorglich hatten sie jedoch den Matsch, dem der Schnee gewichen war schon vor dem Schloss von ihren Mänteln und Jacken entfernt, damit sie von Filch nicht wieder Stress bekamen.  
  
Sie öffneten die Tür, die in die Einganshalle führte und blieben erstaunt stehen, denn vor ihnen lag.....  
  
„Ein Fußabtreter!", sagten die Vier unisono.  
  
Wie es sich für einen Fußabtreter gehörte, wurde der nun erstmal kräftig durchgetrampelt.  
  
„Hey, Ron, Herm, Tamara und ich gehen noch in unseren Raum ok."  
  
„Ja ok. Aber sagt mal, wo ist eigendlich dieser ominöse Raum?", fragte Hermine.  
  
„Der ist hinter dem Bild mit einem brennenden Wald drauf.", erklärte Tamara.  
  
„Aber wo das ist, müsst ihr schon selber irgendwann seher", grinste Harry.  
  
„Nagut, viel Spaß!", meinte Ron noch mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, bevor die beiden Pärchen sich trennten.  
  
Hermine ging mit Ron in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
„Hermine, weißt du was?", fragte Ron, als beide frischgeduscht auf seinem Bett lagen und kuschelten.  
  
„Mhm?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
Hermine dreht ihren Kopf, um ihren Freund anzusehen und lächelte verliebt, bevor sie ihn küsste.  
  
„Ich dich auch, Ronny", grinste sie während einer Pause.  
  
Der Rotschopf richtete sich auf.  
  
„Ronny? RONNY??"  
  
„Ja, Ronny!"  
  
„Hermy, ich will nicht Ronny genannt werden!"  
  
„Wie denn dann? Ronnybonny, Ronschätzelchen, Schatzibatzi, Ronnydonnywuschelhäschenron?", zog sie ihn auf.  
  
„Gar nichts da von, bitte, mein Honigkuchenpferd."  
  
„Nagut, wie du meinst, Schwachkopf."  
  
„Och menno", schmollte Ron gespielt.  
  
Hermine löste ihn allerdings aus seiner Schmollerei mit einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Derweil lagen auch Tamara und Harry eng aneinander gekuschelt in dem großen Bett, dass sich in ihrem Raum befand.  
  
„Harry, hilfst du mir?"  
  
„Bei was denn?"  
  
„Bei allem?"  
  
„Äh...achso....ja natürlich, Süße, ich helfe dir immer. Ich weiche nicht von deiner Seite."  
  
„Danke, du bist der Beste!"  
  
„Ich wei", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
Tamara lachte, was Harry mit einen Kuss beendete.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden in Raum hinter den Waldbrand:  
  
„Gute Nacht, Schatz"  
  
„Gute Nacht. Und träum was schönes, Harry"  
  
Im Jungenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturmes:  
  
„Schlaf schön."  
  
„Du auch, Schatzelbutzel."  
  
Boom! Ron fiel aus dem Bett.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Tut mir leid, das Kapitel ist wohl ziemlich schwachsinnig geworden. Aber erstens, wusste ich echt nicht, was ich hätte schreiben sollen und zweitens, wollte ich noch ein bisschen verdeutlichen, dass Ron und Hermine ja auch ein Paar sind, daher auch ein bisschen kitschig. Ich finde, die sind irgendwie zu kurz gekommen. Hmm....meine Scheibblockade nimmt kein Ende....auch bei den anderen FFs....  
  
Wenn ihr aber schöne Reviews schreibt, fällt mir bestimmt auch wieder was schönes ein._


	13. Neue Räume

_Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Tumma soooo lait!!! Verzeiht mir, bitte, bitte!_

_Unten steht auch einer der Gründe, warum es so lange gedauert hat._

_Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Kapitel 13**.

„Wisst ihr, wie man den Cruciatus abschütteln kann?", fragte Harry.

Er, Tamara, Ron und Hermine haben sich im Raum der Wünsche versammelt, um ein wenig zu trainieren. Alle vier hattens ich jetzt fest vorgenommen dieses Ungetüm an der Zerszörung der Welt zu hindern. Wieder einmal.

Die Gefragten schüttelten den Kopf. Hermine und Ron haben den Fluch schoneinmal erlebt, Tamara jedoch nicht.

„Denkt mal scharf nach, wie man das machen könnte. Einen Gegenfluch gibt es nicht.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige.

Hermine hob den Kopf.

„Man wird nicht wirklich verletzt, der Schmerz existiert nur im Kopf, das heißt, wir denken, wir werden verletzt, dem ist aber nicht so, also müssen wir.."

„Müssen wir nur fest daran denken, dass wir nicht verletzt werden. Der Schmerz ist nicht echt. Eine Illusion. Wenn man das weiß und ich darauf konzentriert, müsste man den Fluch abschütteln können, oder?", Tamara führte Hermines Erklärung weiter und sah ihren Freund jetzt fragend an.

„Ja, ihr habt recht. Konzentriert euch darauf, dass es den Schmerz nicht wirklich gibt."

„Aber wird dieser Dämon eigendlich mit solchen Flüchen um sich schmeißen? Es ist schließlich schon etwas anders, als bei den Todessern.", gab Ron seine Gedanken kund.

„Er wird diese und mehr Flüche einsetzen, auch viele, die wir bis jetzt noch gar nicht kennen, ebenso welche, die nur er benutzen kann. Es werden schrecklichere, qualvollere und blutrünstigere dabei sein. Nur ein Beispiel: Ich bin mir zeimlich sicher, dass er diesen Fluch beherrscht, der Menschen Schicht für Schicht die Haut vom Leibe zieht, und er wird nicht so gnädig sein und seine Opfer vorher töten. Das muss schlimmer als zwei Cruciatus zusammen sein."

Hermine schnappte bei der Vorstellung eines Menschen, dem die Haut abgezogen wird nach Luft, Ron und Harry schluckten sichtbar.

„Ähm, zurück zu den äh weniger schlimmen Flüchen. Den Imperius könnt ihr abschütteln?", Harry fand es komisch, einen der Unverzeihlichen als weniger schlimm zu bezeichnen.

Einstimmiges Nicken beantwortete seine Frage.

„Gut, ich werde jetzt einige unechte Höllenskelette heraufbeschwören, wir üben den Osdelere. Macht eine stechende und eine schnipsende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. Ohne Zauberstab, die Fingerspitzen auf das Skelett richten und dann die Hand öffnen."

„Harry, du bist der geborene Lehrer!", meinte Ron.

„Wirklich, du solltest drüber nachdenken irgendwann Lehrer zu werden.", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Das solltest du wirklich."

Der bescheidene Harry errötete leicht, drehte sich um und vollführte den Zauber an einem der heraufbeschworenen Skelette.

Erst klappte es nicht so wirklich, nur das Brustbein und die Rippen wurden zerstört.

Die anderen übten jetzt auch fleißig. Ron schafte es erstaunlicher Weise als erstes ein ganzes Skelett wegzupusten, Tamara hatte Probleme mit dem Schädel, schaffte es schließlich aber auch.

„Puh", machte Tamara und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als es plötzlich klopfte und Dumbledore eintrat. Er blickte auf die Knochenreste, die gerade verschwanden und schmunzelte.

„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr schön fleißig. Das war der Osdelere, oder?"

„Ja, so einfach ist das gar nicht.", sagte Tamara.

„Du hast ja auch gleich ohne Zauberstab angefangen.", meinte Harry und grinste.

„Oh, das hab ich gar nicht bemerkt...", sie klatschte sich gegen die Stirn.

„Tja, tja, so kann es gehen.", kicherte der Direktor, „Ich wollte euch etwas zeigen."

„Was ist es denn?", wollte Hermine wissen und stand auf.

„Das werdet ihr sehen, folgt mir.", sagte der alte Mann und trat hinaus auf den Flur.

Die Tenager folgten ihm. Sie gingen nach rechtes, nach links, gerade aus, hoch, runter, Geheimgänge entlang, kurz, ein Weg, den sich niemand merken kann, bis auf Dumbledore und vielleicht die ein oder andere Hauselfe. Harry war sich sicher, dass dieser Gang, den sie gerade durchschreitten nicht aus der Karte der Rumtreiber stand.

„So, da sind wir.", der Direktor öffnete eine Tür, die aussah wie ein Spiegel und trat ein. Die Siebtklässler folgten ihm, gespannt, was sie erwartete.

Sie fanden sich in einem riesigen Raum, fast so groß wie die Große Halle wider. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes standen Dummies, Zielscheiben, Waffenständer und ähnliches. An einer weiteren Wand standen riesige Regale, an denen eine Leiter befestigt war, daneben stand noch ein großer Tisch, auf dem Federn, Tinte und Pergamente lagen. In der Nächsten Ecke stand ein kleiner Esstisch und davon etwas entfernt zwei Sofas und ein schöner Kamin. Durch eine Tür zwischen „Küche" und „Wohnzimmer" gelang man in ein Bad, durch eine Tür beim Trainignsbereich gelang man den Rand des verbotenen Waldes.

„Dieser Teil des Waldes ist mit Schutzbannen umsäumt. Die Bäume, an denen die Grenze liegt sind markiert. Etwas weiter drinnen liegt ein kleiner See, lauft ihr immer am Rand entlang, gelangt ihr zu den Koppeln.", erkläre Dumbledore, „Ich möchte, dass ihr dies alles hier zum lernen und üben benutzt. Ach und, seht ihr diese Knöpfe an der Wand? Beträtigt ihr sie, erscheint ein Hauself. Und hinter dieser Tür da,", Dumbledore zeigte auf ein Bild neben der Badezimmertür, „Ist ein Schlafzimmer. Allerdings befinden sich darin nur zwei Betten."

Die Schüler bemerkten, dass ihr Schulleiter beim letzten Satz ein ganz klein wenig amüsiert klang.

„Professor, warum ist nur die Schlafzimmertür ein Bild? Die anderen sind doch alle normal.", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, im Schlaf sind Menschen eher zu überraschen oder zu....töten. Eine geringe Sicherheitsmaßname. Ich habe den Raum nicht gebaut. Er war einscheinend einmal ein Lehrraum in der Zeit, in der man noch mit Schwertern und ähnlichem kämpfte.", antwortete er.

„Und wie sollen wir diesen Raum je wieder finden?", fragte Harry.

„Accio Karte des Rumtreibers!", sagte Dumbledore nur und Sekunden später hielt er besagte Karte in der Hand.

„Ich zeichne den Weg hinein, wenn du gestattest.", Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.

„J..jaja....nur zu."

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", das klang aus dem Mund des alten Schulleiters wirklich merkwürdig. Außerdem fragte sich Harry, wie er die Formel wissen konnte.

Er kritzelte mit dem Zauberstab auf der Karte herum und im Nu befand sich ein neuer Korridor und ein neuer Raum darauf. Danach erschienen die Worte:

_Wir danken ihnen recht herzlich für die Erweiterung der Karte des Rumtreibers. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz._

„So, jetzt lass ich euch mal alleine. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet den Raum bis aufs kleinste Detail inspizieren wollen. Wenn ihr Hunger oder Durst habt, müsst ihr nur einen Knopf drücken.", damit verließ Dumbledore sie.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr dazusagt, aber ich finde diesen Raum, diese Halle, diesen Saal oder was auch immer einfach klasse!", freute sich Tamara.

„Ja, die beste Gelegenheit zum lernen!", meinte Hermine, was die anderen die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Hey, lasst uns doch lieber etwas essen, ich sterbe!", wimmerte Ron.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.", flichtete Harry seinem besten Freund bei und betätigte einen der Knöpfe. Mit einen Plop erschien Dobby.

„Was kann Dobby für euch tun, Harry Potter, Sir?", fragte er.

„Bring uns doch bitte etwas zu essen und zu trinken.", bat Harry.

„Kommt sofort, Sir.", mit einem Schnippen von Dobbys Fingern standen die besten Speisen auf dem Tisch.

„Danke Dobby"

„Immer zu ihren Diensten.", mit einem weiteren Plop verschwand der Hauself wieder.

Ron und die zwei Mädchen gesellten sich jetzt auch zu Harry an den Tisch und begannen zu essen.

* * *

_Noch mal sorry, dass das Kapitel auch so kurz ist. Ich leide einfach unter einer permanenten Schreibblockade. Hat einer ne Medizin, wie ich die losbekomme? Hmm....ich glaube eine hohe Dosis Reviews würden den Heilprozess ernorm beschleunigen...._


	14. Abschied

Hey Leute!

Ich muss euch, die Leser meiner Story, heute leider maßlos enttäuschen. Ich breche diese Geschichte, „Kämpfe haben kein Ende", ab.

Ich komme einfach nicht weiter. Irgendwie erscheint mir die FF so sinnlos.....ich habe zwar immer noch Ideen, kann diese aber nicht umsetzen.

Die Story wird noch ca. zwei Wochen im Internet zu sehen sein, dann wird sie gelöscht. Warum? Es könnte sein, dass irgendjemand mein Geschreibsel noch lesen möchte.

Ich bleibe jetzt dabei eher kurze FFs zu schreiben.

Eine meiner FFs schreibe ich jetzt noch weiter....ansonsten werden mehere neue kurze Geschichten kommen.

Ich bedanke mich auch ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern. Ihr habt mich teilweise wirklich motiviert. Ihr könnt ja, wenn ihr wollt mal bei meinen anderen Werken vorbeischaun.

Ihr wisst, wo ihr Morddrohungen, Briefbomben und Ähnliches hinzuschicken habt.....damit verabschiede ich mich an dieser Stelle.....Byebye, bis zur nächsten Story!

(Falls jemand an meiner Story weiterschrieben möchte, bitte bei mir melden!)


End file.
